First time to see the World
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Ever since the wipe out of her entire clan, Sakura had been alone. That is, until the fateful meeting that changes everything. Zabuza and Haku take her in. However, a meeting with a certain team from Konoha, as well as the deaths of her only two companions once again turns Sakura's world upside down. She is taken in by Konoha, where, for the first time, she learns about the world.
1. Prologue

**oh my gods.**

**Oh my gods.**

**OH MY GODZ!**

**We're really Really REALLY sorry about starting another story. **

**This means another story where updates are really slow.**

**But really, it hit us and we really liked it, so...yeah.**

**Please read, and if you like it, review!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

She had been alone for as long as she could remember.

In the Hidden village of the Mist, it was every man for himself. Apparently, that applied to five year old children too.

Her clan had always been full of talk of violence and blood, but they were still her clan. Her family. Then on day, she had come home to an empty compound. Home from where, she couldn't remember.

Just that there was no one was there. Not a single child or elder.

Just to make sure, she even checked out the cage where she remembered seeing a boy sitting inside. Even he was gone.

She had stayed there for a while, only to find out the next day that Kirigakure was attacked by a clan. All of the clan members had been wiped out. There were no survivors.

The first things she had done was pack her bags and leave the compound. She didn't know why. Something, perhaps her inbred clan instincts, told her that she should, and she did.

Even now, she didn't know why she had acted the way she had. Not once had she cried any tears for her parents, or her so called clan members. She didn't even remember most of them. They had left her for 'fun', after all. Left her to fend for herself.

* * *

Stealing was something her body did naturally these days. It was like an instinct. It came so naturally that it hurt.

She knew that there was supposed to be more to the world than dirty houses, sick and dying people, and the now usual smell of blood and death. She yearned to go out and explore, but that was not possible right now, nor would it be possible anytime soon.

Her dirty clothes and two kunai were all she owned in the whole entire world. That had all she had needed so far. If she needed anything else, she stole them as easily as if she were taking another breath.

She had come all this way depending on two kunai and the funny bone thing she could do. However, ever since someone had attacked her when they had seen her with a bone jutting out of her arms, she had learnt to keep this ability hidden.

She would later come to know that she had barely escaped the Kekkei Genkai purges, the only thing keeping her alive being the fact that she had been too young when her clan had been wiped out for anyone to recognize her.

To the, she was simply another street rat, which was better than a street rat with a bloodline. Only slightly, but still better.

It had kept her alive, after all.

She had survived one year, all alone. For a five year old child, that was a great feat.

* * *

She gripped the handle of her kunai harder. One in each hand, she faced the person opposite her.

He looked only a few years older than her. Yet, he held himself with pride. Just like the shinobi she had seen.

She eyed the kunai in her opponent's hand. From the way he held it, he knew how to use it. She gritted her teeth. She had self trained herself to use the kunai. Not once had she faced off with someone who actually knew how to use a weapon.

She eyed the bag of food lying at the person's feet. If she could grab it, it would last her for at least a week. Probably two. And she was hungry, very hungry. The last time she had eaten was more than five days ago.

_Was it worth it? Should she go for it?_

She glanced over her shoulder, towards the exit of the alley.

_Or should she run?_

She had seen how quick the shinobi were. Even if she made a run for it, it was obvious the shinobi could catch her.

She quickly made up her mind and flew at the boy.

He reacted very quickly, slashed hims kunai at her. She instinctively ducked and shoved him away. She then made a dash for the bag. She could hear the boy slowly getting up and tore the bag open. She ripped out the first thing that brushed her hand, which turned out to be some kind of vegetable. Without hesitating, she bit into it. The flavor flooded her mouth.

She was finished in four mouthfuls, just in time. The boy flung himself at her, knocking her sideways. She flipped, rather awkwardly, and scrambled to her feet. The boy had shifted hsi grip on his weapon, eyes no longer clouded in confusion.

She knew he was now taking her slightly more seriously and that the next attack would probably hit and hurt. She also knew that shinobi tended to react less violently to the bone thing. Pushing down her fear, she let out a threatening growl and concentrated her chakra in a way which she knew would jut out the bones on her arms.

The shinobi recoiled and took a few steps back.

However, he recovered just as quickly. She didn't even see him move before he was in front of her, a blow landing on the side of her head. She flew backwards and this time, was unable to right herself. She landed heavily on the stone floor and lay there, mind scrambling to come up with her next step.

Then she felt another presence.

She lowly looked up to see a man standing at the mouth of the alley. The boy immediately moved back to stand beside the man.

"What is going on here, Haku?" The man asked. His huge figure blocked the dim-to-begin-with street lights.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama. The girl distracted me." The boy, Haku dipped his head.

Zabuza looked up and raked his eyes over her. She quickly stood up and took a few steps back. She stumbled over the bag but continued until she sensed the wall behind her.

She knew the look in his glinting eyes. She had felt it every single day during her life at the compound.

Zabuza, on the other hand, was checking her physical condition. He didn't want anyone holding him down. The girl looked weak, but that was probably due to her unfed state. She was very pale and very thin. However, he recognized the look in her eyes. He smirked.

He then glanced over the bones jutting out from various parts of her body. "And here I was, thinking that the Kimimaro brat was the only survivor."

The girl flinched at the name she had heard a few times. It was almost like a taboo to say it. She wondered if he too had died in the attack. The man did not look like he was going to move anytime soon and the entrance he was standing at was the only way out.

"Why don't you come with me?" Zabuza asked.

The girl jumped and lowered herself even further to the ground. "Huh?"

"Pledge your loyalty to me and fight only for me." Zabuza explained. "Give your everything to me. In exchange, you can stay with me and I'll feed you." He slowly held up a hand and she eyed it warily. "Come with me."

The girl growled and her arms sprouted a line of spikes, almost like a reptile.

Zabuza smirked. "You can have all the fun you want."

She blinked and as if a button had been pressed, the bones slid back into her body. Something calming washed through her at the words and efore she could change her mind, she slowly reached forward.

If possible, Zabuza's smirk widened. "What is you name?" He asked.

The girl straightened, for a second, the upbringings of her once prideful clan shining through. "Sakura. Kaguya Sakura ."

And she took his hand.

* * *

**Okay, so, er, yeah...**

**If you like the idea and want us to continue, please leave us a review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

Sakura had a lot of potential, but it was largely untouched. Whether it was due to her young age or the early wipe out of her clan, it did not matter. Zabuza needed a weapon that was both sharp and usable, not something that had abandoned one quality for the other. And if he needed to, he would force her into a mold of his choice.

But he would make sure not to break it, because that would just be a waste. Inspected the way Sakura gripped her weapon and showed her his own. "Hold it like this."

Sakura inspected his grip and quickly adjusted hers.

Zabuza nodded in approval. "Now, rule number one. Don't throw your kunai like most idiotic brats seem to do. Your opponent might pick it up."

Sakura nodded.

He spun his blade in grip, smirking when Sakura kept her fascinated eyes on his hand. "You have to aim to permanently incapacitated your opponents because it is just tiring and a waste of time to deal with them later. Of course, unless you are aiming for information."

Sakura quickly nodded again.

* * *

_"Now let's see, Team Seven's next mission..." Namikaze Minato trailed off, rubbing his chin. "You can walk the Inuzuka dogs, do some grocery shopping in a neighboring village, babysit the-"_

_"Nope. Nope, nope, nope!" Namikaze Naruto shouted. "No dogs, no grocery shopping, and definitely no babysitting!"_

_Uchiha Sasuke groaned. Beside him, Watanabe Ami paused in her failed attempt at flirting to stare admirably at the blond._

_Hatake Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, please don-"_

_"I'm serious!" Naruto interrupted, then turned back to the Hokage, who was also his father. "Dad! I'm getting sick of all of these stupid missions, I want something better than chores. We're suppose to be ninja, I want a more exciting mission than those!"_

_Everyone was quiet, then Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, we've been over this! You're still just a-" He paused, when Minato chuckled._

_"Well, if that's really what you want, alright."_

_"W-what?!" Iruka sputtered, looking at Minato in bewilderment. "Hokage-sama, you can't actually be serious!"_

_Minato chuckled. "I am." He said "If they think they're ready for a higher rank mission, then so be it." He dug through his desk, and pulled out a mission scroll. "I have a C-rank available. It's an escort mission."_

* * *

"Throw them in one motion." Haku said. "Fluidity will minimize wasting energy. Individually, senbon are small and weak. However, they become very effective in incapacitating your opponents once you know how to use them and are able to overwhelm your enemy."

Sakura watched as Haku threw a handful of senbon at a target. Every single one of them hit a vital point on the dummy.

"Your turn."

Sakura took the senbon Haku held out to her. She formed a image of Haku throwing the senbon and mimicked it.

* * *

_It had only been five minutes since they had left the Leaf village._

_"When are we getting there?" Naruto asked._

_"Dobe, shut up. It hasn't even been 10 minutes." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto._

_"What did you just call me, Teme?!"_

_"Dobe."_

_"Teme!"_

_Ami glanced between the two of them, no doubt unable to choose who to support._

_Kakashi sigh._

_Suddenly, a chain shot out form the shadows, tearing through Kakashi._

* * *

Sakura concentrated. The green healing chakra surrounded her hands and a injured bird. Haku watched as the bird's wing slowly began to heal.

When Sakura was done, she stepped back and after flapping its wings a few times, the bird quickly flew away. The pinkette watched it go with wide eyes.

Haku smiled. "Good job. You picked it up quicker than I thought. Your chakra control is impressive too."

Sakura turned to him but did not seem to have heard anything he had said.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"This is the first time I've..._healed_ anything."

Of course, this was the first time Sakura had successfully managed to summon healing chakra, but Haku knew that this was not what she meant, so he patiently waited for her to finish gathering her thoughts.

"The Kaguya live in the world of chaos. We breath battle and we drink the blood of our enemies." She smiled softly. "I was always told we broke thing. I've never fixed anything before."

Haku's felt understanding flood through him and he smiled at the girl.

Sakura's eyes brightened and she grinned back.

* * *

_Kakashi appeared, quickly finishing off the last ninja._

_"Wh-wh-how?" Naruto spluttered._

_Kakashi shrug and the Genin turned to look at where their teacher was supposed to be. A log lay there._

_Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good job Sasuke, you too Naruto." He turned sternly at Ami. "If the enemy had been a little stronger, you would have killed the team." He told her gently, though his tone was serious. Ami, who had clung onto Sasuke and refused to let go for a while the moment the attack had come, hung her head._

_The Jounin then turned to their client. __"Now, Tazuna-san. I believe we need to talk."_

* * *

"As a reward, Zabuza-sama gave us some money to spend in the village." Haku smiled. "Sakura-chan, what do you want to do?"

Sakura frowned and awed at her Kiri hitai-ate, which she had received on the 28th of March. When she had said that she didn't remember her birthday, Zabuza had randomly set the date to when they had first met. Her hitai-ate was previously owned by some Kiri shinobi. Zabuza had killed him on a job and Haku had picked it up, then given it to her.

"I want to get something to eat." She said.

Haku smiled. "Me too. After that, how about we buy some simple clothes?" He eyed her dirty shinobi uniform, which was also stolen. "Girls need to dress up once in a while. Besides, I've always wanted to style your hair." A dreamy look appeared on Haku's face.

Sakura inwardly shuddered but she agreed to let Haku do what he wanted.

The smile on his face was worth it.

* * *

_"So this Gato doesn't want you to finish the bridge?"_

_Tazuna nodded. "And he is trying to kill me to stop me."_

_Kakashi hummed. "The we can expect more high level ninja to come after us."_

* * *

Sakura twirled around in her new clothes. Of course, they were a new set of shinobi attire. However, they felt much more comfortable and clean.

Haku smiled. "You look great." He then tapped the chair in front of him. "Come here. Sit and make yourself comfortable."

Sakura obeyed.

An hour or so later, Zabuza came back. He had been out for the day, making deals with someone.

"We're going out." Zabuza grunted.

Sakura and Haru looked up from the ice mirror they were sitting in front of. Haku was combing his fingers through her pink hair.

Zabuza glanced over at them and his eyes softened. Just a tiny, _tiny _bit, and just for a second, but it was enough for both of them to see. They smiled.

Sakura pouted but stood up anyways. Haku followed and he grabbed a pouch. Sakura just rolled her shoulders and pocketed a few handful of senbon into her hidden clothes compartments.

Zabuza passed Haku, then Sakura a hunter-nin mask. "Just in case." He grunted and they nodded in understanding. "Also, Sakura?"

The pinkette turned to Zabuza. "Use henge. Your hair stands out like a drop of blood on snow."

Sakura giggled and nodded. Once she lpoked nothing like her true self, they met up outside.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

Zabuza twirled his sword around. "We're taking out a man by the name of Tazuna."

* * *

_"Get down!" Kakashi ordered._

_Everyone ducked just in time. _

A flash of silver from a thrown blade flew over their heads.

_Naruto gasped and Ami let out a yelp. _

The sword buried itself onto a tree and a man appeared, standing on its handle.

* * *

**As you can probably see by now, we don't exactly like fan-girls. So, nearly all our stories include fan-girl bashing.**

**So, how was that?**

**Tell us what you think, okay?  
**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Sakura was impressed. Very impressed.

Their target had been guarded by a group of shinobi from Konoha. As ninja who had gotten rid of the Demon brothers, who were no means strong but definitely not weak either, Sakura had expected someone rather skilled.

Still, this was unexpected. This...Hatake Kakashi was able to keep up with Zabuza!

However, this was also a little worrying.

Beside her, Haku was nibbling on his hair. Sakura understood how he was feeling. If things went in this direction, they would probably have to move along to plan B.

They watched as the two boys of the team worked together to release Kakashi from the water prison. Sakura reminded herself once again that this was not the time to be impressed.

As if on cue, Haku nodded at her. Sakura nodded in reply and she quickly pulled up her mask. She made a hand sigh and Haku nodded. She split away from the boy and moved around the battle to the other side if the field.

She turned to look in Haku's direction. He sent her a signal and Sakura mentally counted in her head. _Three...two...one._

She threw her senbon at the exact same moment Haku did and they all hit their target, Zabuza's pressure point on his neck. His eyes snapped shut and he lifelessly fell to the ground.

She flashed out of her hiding place and joined Haku beside Zabuza. She tuned out everything as Haku greeted Kakashi and focus as little chakra as she could towards the fallen man.

He was alive.

She smiled in relief.

Kakashi approached him and checked him for a pulse. He confirmed the lack of it and turned to his team, who were all speechless. Their mouths were hanging open and they were doing nothing to conceal their shock.

Sakura inwardly scoffed. People like them shouldn't bother being shinobi.

Haku lifted Zabuza and made to leave. Sakura stepped back, signaling for him to go first. Haku disappeared but Sakura stayed where she was for a few more seconds, eyeing the Konoha team.

The Jounin, Kakashi, didn't look any different from why they had began tracking the team, but she could see the hint of suspicion in his gaze. He suspected something. He might not know exactly what was going on, but he would figure it out in time.

She glanced over at the three Genin and decided immediately that she didn't like the girl. She dismissed the others as well in favor of nodding at the Jounin before she too vanished.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sound of rustling. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pretty girl with long black hair was crouched over him. Another girl with pink hair was standing a few feet behind her, looking out into the trees.

He lay there for a second, dazed.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." The black haired girl said.

Naruto jumped. He quickly sat up and looked around. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled.

Naruto blushed and he scratched his cheek. "Did you wake me up? What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking herbs." She said. She indicated towards the the basket.

"Herbs?"

"Yeah. It's for injuries and illnesses."

* * *

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, eyeing the other girl. She was still standing to the side, eyes hooded by her abnormally colored hair.

"She's my friend." The girl replied. "She came with me because I asked for company."

Naruto slowly nodded and pulled out another plant. "It must be hard, doing this from so early in the morning."

"What about you? What were you doing out here?"

"I'm training!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girl stared at him for a while. "Are you a ninja, or something? With the hitai-ate and..."

Naruto grinned. "Really? Do I look like one? Yeah, I'm a ninja."

The girl smiled. "That's amazing."

He heard a scoff but when he turned to the pinkette, she didn't seem to have moved.

"But why are you training?" The girl asked.

Naruto quickly turned back to her. "Cause I want to become stronger." He said.

"You look strong enough."

"But I wanna get more and more stronger!"

The girl looked him in the eye. "For what?"

"So that I can become the number one ninja in my village!" Naruto said. "I'm going to make everyone respect my power. Also, I need to prove something to someone."

"Is that for someone else? Or yourself?" The girl's eyes became serious.

Naruto scrunched up his face. "Wha-"

The girl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto whined.

"Do you have someone important to you?" The girl asked.

"Important? What're you trying to say?"

"A person can become truly strong when they want to protect something or someone important to them."

Naruto's mind went through all the people that had protected him, shoving their own safety out of the way. "Yeah. I understand that."

The girl stood up and picked up her basket. "You'll become strong."

"Yup!" Naruto agreed, grinning.

The girl smiled. "Let's meet again somewhere."

The pink haired girl stood up from where she had been leaning against a tree. She nodded at the older girl and glanced over at Naruto.

"Oh, and I'm a boy."

Everything seemed to freeze before Naruto's life came crashing down.

* * *

Sasuke sigh. What was the blonde idiot doing out here? He had managed to sense Naruto's chakra and had begun making his way towards him when he suddenly sensed two different chakras. He looked up and saw two figures walking towards him.

The older person walked right past him.

However, the younger slowed her steps as she looked at him. Then she quickened her pace to catch up with the other. He turned around and watched them leave.

He shook his head and made his way towards a horrified looking Naruto

* * *

"What did you think?" Haku asked.

Sakura shrug. "They have potential." She said. "The blonde one looks like he'll grow up to become a really strong ninja. The one we met on our way back didn't seem to bad either."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sakura asked.

Haku slowed his steps. _Because when I looked at him, sleeping in the forest without a care in the world, I was forced to wonder if you had been like that when you family was alive. It didn't help that you were the same age. I just couldn't bring myself to._

Instead, he turned to look at her. "I didn't think he was worth it." He knew Sakura could easily see through his lies, but she didn't comment.

* * *

Zabuza winced when Haku's grip tightened around a wound a little too much.

The boy murmured an apology and Sakura quickly moved to sooth it with healing chakra.

"Next time, I'll definitely beat you, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring. This was more of a filler, and...yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

The three of them arrived at the bridge before dawn broke. They were ready and waiting, and the moment the unsuspecting bridge workers arrived, they began their massacre.

Soon, the smell of blood hung in the air. Sakura plunged her kunai into the throat of one of the bridge workers. Haku knocked away the last of the men and they moved to stand behind Zabuza.

"They're coming." Haku announced. "The blonde one's not there."

Zabuza smirked. "Well, we have one for each, though I don't think the girl will put up much of a fight."

"We'll take the Genin together." Haku told Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Seems like a rival appeared, Haku, Sakura." Zabuza commented offhandedly.

Sakura grinned under her mask. Haku simply shrugged. "Seems like it."

* * *

Haku did not want to prolong the battle any longer than it had to be and Sakura would follow his wish, even if she wished different. It wasn't long before he pulled out his trump card. "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"

In a flash of white, ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke. Haku and Sakura stood side by side, facing the Uchiha. The girl from Konoha was standing in front of Tazuna, though she looked like she wanted to duck behind the man.

"Ready?" Haku asked.

Sakura nodded. Nodding at the girl, Haku slipped into the mirrors.

* * *

Sakura had never seen anyone overwhelm Haku in speed and so, she could only watch with widened eyes as Haku was shoved out of the mirrors. She turned to look at the blond who she had overlooked time and time again. _Was he even a ninja?_

As Haku got back onto his feet, Zabuza threw several shuriken at him. The orange clad boy froze and Sakura watched expectantly for the blood to splatter against the ground, only for her to narrow her eyes as Haku's senbon collided with Zabuza's shiriken.

"Please, let me do this my way."

Zabuza sighed pointedly. "You're too easy on your enemies."

"I'm sorry." Haku apologized.

Sakura tensed but didn't move.

"That mask..." Something seemed to have clicked in the blond's mind. "So you were one of Zabuza's friends. How dare you trick us!" The boy looked at her. "You too!"

Sakura smiled fondly when Haku sincerely apologized. The blond paused, looking surprised.

Haku hadn't lowered his guard at all, though, and he easily dodged the kunai Sasuke had thrown at him.

"I haven't forgotten about you." He said. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's finish this."

Sakura's eyes perked at the mention of their continued fight and she eagerly nodded.

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"

* * *

Having paused to observe the young shinobi's battle, Zabuza and Kakashi's battle once again began with even more ferocity.

"Never thought someone could get behind me." Zabuza sneered.

"Give up, Zabuza. You can't win."

"Oh really? You're the ones who are going to loose." Zabuza turned back to the ice dome. Sakura was stationed outside, eyes closed and listening intently. "You should know. Your brats stand no chance against Haku. With Sakura, those two are unbeatable."

* * *

Haku could feel something welling up within him and he forcefully shoved it back down. "I have people I want to fight for." He said slowly. "I'll work for them and I want to make their dreams come true. In order to do so, I will become a shinobi and I'll kill you."

Naruto had a nagging feeling that he had heard something along those lines before.

The girl, Sakura smiled. "I'll follow you anywhere, Haku!" She rolled her neck, an eerie crack echoing around the ice dome. "Shikotsumyaku!"

Naruto gasped as what seemed like bones stabbed out of the girl's arms.

* * *

The black haired boy moved quickly and Haku realized with a jolt that something was wrong.

_He's matching my movements._

He quickly withdrew back into the safety of hsi mirrors. He saw Sakura move to cover his retreat and she viciously attacked the black haired boy. He needed some time to think. _Had he really managed to read his movements?_

The boy had picked a few senbon from the ground in an attempt to use them. However, Sakura's bones kept breaking them. She landed a heavy blow on Sasuke and sent him flying.

Haku then decided to try something. He didn't like it but he only had two options and it wasn't much of a choice.

* * *

Naruto saw the senbon appraoch him but his feet felt glues to the ground. Suddenly, something knocking harshly into his side, knocking him out of the way. He he quickly looked up and his eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's appearance. He had several senbon sticking out from all over his body, no doubt having used his own body as a shield.

"Why did you...protect me?" He stuttered.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know."

And just like that, he collapsed. Naruto rushed over to his friend.

"I can't die yet. I can't die until I surpass my brother." He winced. "You...don't die, okay?" And he closed his eyes.

Naruto felt numb and an unexplainable feeling welled up within him. "Sasuke." His eyes blazed. "You'll pay!" Red chakra erupted from him.

Haku recoiled. What_ a Killing Intent. He's completely different from the boy before. _He turned to look at Sakura. _Though I'll be defended to some extent through the mirrors, will she be okay? _He threw a handful of senbon at the blond, and was not very surprised when he deflected it with chakra. He threw another handful from every reflection.

Sakura raised her arms but was unable to block the wave of chakra that sent her crashing into a mirror. Naruto then flew at the mirror in front of him and it shattered when his fist made contact with it. Haku slipped out of a shard and flew at him.

The blond dodge the blow and Haku realized with a jolt that the blond was gaining. _This is bad. _Haku jumped back, trying to slip back into a mirror. The effort was in vain and Naruto harshly grabbed his arm.

"Haku!" Sakura's scream pierced the air.

Naruto's chakra enhanced fist collided with his face and he was flung back. He smashed through a mirror and the rest shattered along with it. The blond made no move to follow through and shoving away the pain, Haku slowly got to his feet and felt his mask shatter.

Naruto came at him again and Haku felt something weighing him down.

_Zabuza-san. I cannot defeat him._

He felt a rush of air and suddenly Sakura stood in front of him, arms spread.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

And Naruto's fist collided with Sakura.

The girl flew back and Haku managed to catch her. They stumbled backwards and landed heavily on the ground.

Naruto stood there, not moving.

Haku got to his feet, helping Sakura up. Sakura turned to look at his mask less face and took off her own. Her henge shimmered and vanished, revealing pink hair.

"You-you're the boy and the girl from before..."

Haku staggered to stand in front of Sakura. "Why did you stop?" He asked. "I killed your important friend, but you can't kill me?"

"Damn it!" Naruto's bare fist hit Haku across the face.

Haku slowly got to his feet again. "Were did all your previous energy go? You can't kill me like that. Isn't he someone important?" He gritted his teeth. "Some people make a mistake. The let the enemy live, and think that they are showing mercy." Haku said. "Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by everyone?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto barked.

"Zabuza-sama doesn't need weak shinobi." This time, Sakura said. "You stole our reason to exist!" She screamed.

"Why... Why do you work for him? He gets money from the bad guys and does evil things! Is that eyebrow-less guy the only important person you guys have?"

Haku held back a laugh. "I once had more important people. My parents. We lived on farming and we were very poor, but my parents were happy. But when I first realized something, something happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"This blood."

"Blood? What happened?"

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." Haku said. Naruto's eyes widened. "The land of the waves had suffered from many civil wars and those with a Kekkei Genkai were hated."

Sakura tuned out the story, having already heard the sad tale once. She didn't want to hear it again. It reminded her of her own clan.

"I then realized what the worst feeling in the world is. The feeling that you are not needed by anyone." He paused and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's head. "Sakura-chan's clan was massacred by the village they lived in." Haku said.

Sakura knew that this wasn't the complete truth, but she kept her mouth shut.

"You said that you wanted everyone to recognize you. When someone recognized you for who you truly are, they should become your important person." Haku said. "Zabuza-san knew that we had a Kekkei Genkai, and yet, he raised us. He wanted the powers that everyone else hated."

_'Pledge your loyalty to me and fight only for me. Give your everything to me. From now on, your power belongs to me.'_

_'Come with me.'_

"I was happy." Haku whispered and looked apologetically at Sakura. "I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama, Sakura-chan. I cannot be the tool you wished for me to be."

Sakura opened her mouth but Haku cut her off with a look.

Haku stepped towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please kill me."

"Wha-I can't just believe a story like that? How can you call someone like him a important person?"

"He needed us for who we are! He wanted us even though he knew what kind of power we possessed!" Sakura said.

Haku's eyes flashed to her. "Sakura-chan-"

Sakura stopped him with a light elbow jab. "I'll follow you forever." She repeated. "If he doesn't need you, he wont need me either."

* * *

As if in a trance, Naruto brought up his kunai. However, before anyone could react, Haku vanished.

Sakura realized what had happened a second too slow.

She whipped around and ran towards Zabuza, knowing that she would never get there in time.

Blood splattered across the ground.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little...cut up.**

**We don't know exactly what went on (As we haven't watched it). Things also changed slightly due to the fact that Sakura is there.**

**Hope you guys didn't mind too much.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

Sakura appeared behind Zabuza just as the man swung his sword, trying to cut through the Konoha Jounin along with the boy. She eyed Haku's limp body as Kakashi dragged him away.

"Zabuza-sama? Is he...is he...

Zabuza gripped his sword. "Just a moment." He said, and ran at Kakashi. "Kakashi, you don't have time to be looking somewhere else!"

Kakashi kicked him away and flew after him.

Sakura took her chance and ran towards Haku.

"Haku? Haku?"

"HAKU!"

* * *

Kakashi watched through narrowed eyes as Zabuza crouched on the ground, panting. The former Kiri nin tok a ragged breath. "Damn it." He snarled. "Sakura!"

A pink blur knocked into Kakashi.

The Jounin dodged the slash of a white blade and turned to face the girl.

"How dare you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

Kakashi jumped away and Sakura reappeared in front of Zabuza, eyes blazing and back ached.

"My my, look at what we have here."

Suddenly, Zabuza looked behind him at a man wearing a suit. Several other men stood behind him, weapons in hand.

"What are you doing here, Gato?"

Gato chuckled. "Sorry, Zabuza, but we have a change of plans. You're going to die here."

The level of Killing Intent rose to unbreathable levels. "What?" Zabuza snarled.

"Hiring official shinobi costs too much money. So I hired you, a nuke-nin instead. I was hoping that you guys would kill each other. It would have saved my a lot of trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of the Hidden Mist. You look more like a cute devil." Laughter echoed from the men behind him.

Sakura turned to her master, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Sorry Kakashi, but our fight is over. Since I have no reason to kill Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza said.

Sakura took this as a cue to calm herself. Refusing to look at Haku's body, she took a deep breath. Her bones withdrew back under her skin.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Gato stepped forwards and stopped in front of Haku. "Oh, right. I have to repay this one, for breaking my arm!" He kicked Haku's limp body.

Sakura felt Kaguya worthy anger welling up within her but the blond was the first to retort. "How dare you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi held him back from flying at the businessman.

"Shut up, brat. Haku's dead." Zabuza said.

"He was with you for a long time, right?" Naruto yelled.

"Just like Gato used me, I used Haku. I said this before, but shinobi are tools. I wanted his ability, not him." Zabuza took a breath. "I have no regrets."

Naruto growled. "What about you, Sakura-chan! Do you really not think anything of him? Are you really saying that?"

Sakura stayed beside Zabuza, head low.

"He really liked you!" Naruto continued. "He really really liked you and you don't think anything of him? Do you really really not think anything of him?" A look of despair crossed over Naruto's face. "When a person become as strong as you, do they all really become like you?" He asked. "He sacrifice himself for you! He didn't even have his own dream. Dying as a tool is too painful!"

"Brat, don't say anything anymore."

Sakura looked at the tear drops on the ground and a tear of her own ran down her face.

"Haku didn't only hurt his heart fighting for me, he hurt himself fighting you." Zabuza said. "I knew. Haku was too kind. Its just like you said, brat. Shinobi are human, maybe we can't become emotionless." He tensed. "It's my loss." He bit through the bandaged around the bottom half of his face.

"I'm glad you guys were my last opponents." He muttered. "Brat," He called. "give me a kunai."

Naruto sniffed but threw one to him. Zabuza caught it in his teeth

"Sakura, ready for one last bout of fun?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "I'll make him pay." She whispered. Zabuza nodded.

* * *

_"Sakura, you must never show off your ability, okay?" _Her mother had once said.

_"Why?" _She had asked.

_"Because if you do, you'll end up like the boy in the cage. Not everyone has the power you have. You are lucky because you are the daughter of the clan head's younger sister. Okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

* * *

"Shikotsumyaku!"

Bones tore out of her skin. Not just from her arms, but from all over her body. She increased the density of her bones, and tore off two from her shoulders. The holes quickly healed and she stepped in beside Zabuza, who smirked at her.

"And I used to think that you could only produce those things from your arms."

"I'm special." Sakura said. "I shall cover for you." She murmured.

Zabuza nodded. He gripped the kunai between his teeth and flew forwards. Sakura rushed after him.

Gato stumbled backwards, yelling. "Kill them!"

His men stepped forwards. "Do you really think you can beat our number-"

Zabuza ran past him, tearing through him with the kunai. The men closed in on him but Zabuza ran through them.

Sakura blocked the path when they tried to give chase. A kunai came at her, and she raised a bone to block it. The kunai cracked at the contact and she tore through the neck of the enemy before he could even voice his surprise.

Sakura kicked another man aside and chased after Zabuza. She blocked a blow meant for him and watched with mild amusement as someone kicked at her. He hopped away, clutching at his leg.

"Right now, by body is harder, sharper and stronger than anything!" She whispered harshly. "The best you can do with you strongest blow is shatter your own limb!"

And she was off, tearing through the men. The screams, the blood and the occasional flashes of pink were the only indications that she was even there.

* * *

Zabuza closed in on Gato. Even with Sakura backing him up, he had several swords and weapons sticking out of him. Still, he slashed his blade through Gato.

"If you want to go where your friend went, go there yourself!" Gato yelled.

Zabuza adjusted his hold on the kunai. "I'm not going to where Haku went. You're coming with me to hell!" He swung his head against, spilling more blood. "In Hell, the Demon of the Hidden Mist can become a real devil. There, you can see if I'm really a cute devil!"

A scream of terror was torn out of the man's throat and the life soon left Gato's eyes.

Zabuza slowly turned around and began making his way back towards Haku. The men who were still alive cleared a path for him, momentarily forgetting about Sakura who rushed them and to Zabuza's side. "Zabuza-sama!"

The men finally unfroze and turned to glare at them.

"Dang, they killed our meal ticket!"

"We should just loot from the village!"

Sakura and Zabuza paid them no attention but Kakashi stiffened. He definitely didn't have enough chakra to defeat them.

Suddenly, a arrow landed in front of the men, making them come to a stop.

"The hero always arrives late, right?" A voice called.

"Inari!" Naruto called.

"Leave this place as once. If you are still going to advance, we will stop you will the entire force of the village!" Irani grinned at the blond.

Naruto grinned back and made a hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi pulled a leaf from his book and added around thirty Kakashi clones to the Narutos.

Sakura slowly got to her feet and made her chakra explode. The bones surrounding her cackled before they grew longer and sharper. She made a few hand signs. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"

The men quickly turned and ran back to their boat. In no time, they vanished into the mist.

Sakura slumped down onto the ground and watched numbly as Kakashi and Zabuza shared a few words before the Copy ninja picked him up. Sakura instinctively got to her feet and met them at Haku's side. She waited quietly as Zabuza murmured a few words to Haku.

"Are you leaving me too?" She finally asked.

Zabuza smirked. Kakashi had stepped back a few feet. Somewhere in the background, Sasuke had waken up and Ami was now hugging him.

"Seems like it, Sakura." Zabuza slowly raised his head. "I entrust you my most prized sword, so take good care of it, okay?" Sakura stared at him and he smirked at her again.

He glanced at Kakashi and he got the message. "I want you to take Sakura back to Konoha." He said. "I want you to raise her there."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he slowly nodded.

Zabuza nodded back. He slowly closed his eyes.

_"Farewell, Haku, Sakura."_

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed rushed. Also, ignore any mistakes which you may see.**

**The story will slowly begin to build up in the next few chapters.**

**Now, once again, we need your help.**

**We want to get rid of Ami in the most terrible way. She doesn't have to die or anything. We don't mind if she dies, but it could also be something like her being humiliated, then vanishes.**

**So, do you have any ideas?**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

After Naruto and Inari's teary scene, Team Seven began making their way back to Konoha, along with one extra person.

The moment Kakashi had announced that Sakura was coming with them, Ami had jumped onto Sasuke, clinging onto his arm. Sakura had wordlessly ignored them, walking down the path quietly. Her hand lingered on the scroll now containing Kubikiri-bocho.

It was during their first rest when Kakashi had decided to get them introduced to one another. Sakura tuned out the introduction of the Genin, only looking up when it was her turn. "I'm Sakura." She said. "Zabuza-sama and Haku picked me up when I was four..five? I've been with them ever since. Should you insult any of them, I will kill you."

Ami smirked. "You mean that evil nuke-nin who-"

Sakura was on her in an instant. She knocked her over and straddled her, one kunai in each hand. She pressed the blades against the girl's neck before anyone could blink, let alone react.

"I will not hesitate to kill you. However, me doing so now will completely eradicate any chances of me becoming a part of Konoha. This is something I cannot allow, as it was Zabuza-sama's final order for me." She narrowed her eyes. "But remember, I can shred you in a second."

Sakura got off her in half a second, walking ahead like nothing had happened.

Ami quickly got over her shock. "Sasuke-kun! Did you see her? She attacked me! Sasuke-kun, do something~" Ami whined. She was still shaking from fear.

Sasuke shook her off, eyes glued to the new addition. "Shut up Ami." He growled, looking away.

* * *

Soon the sky began to darken. "We'll stop and make camp here." Kakashi said, looking around the clearing.

Sakura stopped. "Already?" She asked, looking up at the sky. The sun had just began to set. They would still have a few more hours until it was completely dark.

Kakashi shrug. "I don't know about you, but my team seems to be tired." He turned to look at his team. Naruto was clinging onto a tree. Sasuke was slouched over and Ami looked ready to whine.

"You guys are _pathetic_." Sakura snarled, but sat down anyways.

Ami sneered but sat as far away from the girl as she could. Sasuke noted this, then sat a meter away from Sakura. Ami glared, but didn't make a move. Naruto just plopped down opposite Sasuke. Kakashi made a fire and began setting up three tents; two small ones and one big one. Sakura guessed that the small ones were for Ami and Kakashi, while the boys shared the big one. "We don't have a extra sleeping bag-"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't need one."

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Okay. You can join the boys-"

"Maybe." Sakura stretched.

Kakashi sigh and reached into his bag. He tossed his team each an energy bar. He tossed one to Sakura who caught it with out looking up. "What is this?"

"An energy bar. We don't have any extra food."

Sakura scoffed. "I'll be back." And she was gone.

* * *

Sakura crouched on a branch, eyes narrowed. A brown rabbit was nibbling on some grass. Sakura winced, remembering Haku's rabbit. Where was it now?

It was dead before it could even react. A thrown kunai straight through its heart. A painless kill.

She picked up the rabbit by its ears and swung it up, splattering its blood across her. She felt a drop on her cheek but deciding to ignore it, she began making her way back to the camp. She picked up a few sticks on her way, careful to cover her tracks. She appeared from the trees just as Naruto scrunched up his energy bar packet. Ami was curled up in Sakura's previous spot, against Sasuke, who looked disgusted.

Purposely making her footsteps loud, she entered the camp. Everyone looked up as Sakura sat down opposite where she had been previously sitting.

"Is that blood?" Ami asked nervously.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto gasped. Sakura ignored them.

She placed the rabbit and the sticks on the floor. She then pulled out a kunai and slit it from its neck to its stomach. She began to clean it with neat, precise flicks of her kunai.

Once she was done, picked up the thickest stick she had brought. She used her kunai and sharpened the tip before impaling it through the rabbit. Ami squealed. Naruto gasped and though he hid it well, Sasuke looked pretty disturbed. Kakashi simply whistled. She placed it against the camp fire.

"How could you kill something as innocent as that?" Ami gasped. Her hands were covering her face, trying not to look at the bloody mess.

Sakura shrug. "It's protein."

"It's _cute_." Ami sneered. She peeked out from between her fingers.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and held up the half cooked rabbit. "Cute? Right."

Ami's hand flew to her mouth and she turned away. Sakura smirked.

Soon, the smell of cooked meat began to flood the area. Sakura knew the smell could be dangerous but if Kakashi was going to put up a fire, she could god damn cook.

Naruto was drooling and Sasuke was trying, and failing, to not look hopeful. Sakura ignored them as she cut the rabbit into a few equal pieces. She held another stick at the fire and pulled it back after a while. She stabbed it into one of the pieces and tore through the flesh.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun. That's disgusting! You can't want to eat that! I certainly don't want to." Ami whined. It wasn't very convincing, as her stomach growled the moment she had finished. Ami looked up. "Hey! Sasuke-kun's hungry. Give him some."

Sakura shook her head.

"Why? We're taking you back to Konoha even if we don't have to! You owe us! Share!" Ami screeched.

"Oh, so you want some as well?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need you to take me to Konoha. I could go there myself." She knew that there were lots of holes in her statement, the main one being that Konoha might no believe her. But the girl didn't seem very smart.

She turned and tore another mouthful. She chewed and swallowed it, letting the flavor flood her mouth. She tossed the bones away and sat down at the foot of a tree. She quickly sharpened her weapons, distantly hearing Naruto ask Kakashi about the shape of her kunai. She listened as Kakashi explained that it was a standard Kiri kunai.

Kakashi soon sent his team off to sleep. Sakura called first watch before Kakashi could say anything to her. Ami whined about being separate from her _Sasuke-kun _but finally shut up and crawled into her tent.

Sakura picked out a tree and climbed it. She perched on a branch and sigh. She was already missing the thrill and excitement of being a 'nuke-nin'. She guessed that the title no longer applied to her, to some extent. She gripped her scroll and scowled into her hands. If she cried now, she wouldn't be able to stop. And so, she held back her pain and even then, her eyes were keen, on a constant lookout for danger.

Old habits died hard.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Sorry if your place runs on a different time thingy mabob, but if that's the case, you can reread the AN when the time is right!**

**And here's chapter 5!**

**Was slightly rushed...**

**This was a filler, we guess...**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Everyone, thank you for supporting our story so far.**

**We wish you a very happy new year.**

**As Japanese, the new year is a very important time of the year. And therefore, we decided to update. Don't ask us how the two are related, cause we don't know?**

**We have a new Naruto story, so check it out please!**

**The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter SIX**_

"I forgot to buy Souvenirs!" Ami blurted out of the blue. "Oh no!"

Sasuke sigh and Kakashi ignored the girl. Naruto gasped at the realization and Sakura pretended that none of them existed. She narrowed her eyes, something nudging her senses.

She paused in her steps and slowly turned to look left, eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The boy refused to drop the suffix, even after Sakura had threatened him.

"Something's coming." She murmured. She dropped to her hand and knees and pressed her ear to the ground.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "Really? That sounds like an excuse to me. If you're tired, you should just beg for a rest and maybe we'll consider it. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Her tone turned disgustingly sweet at the end and Sasuke inched away from her.

"Fifteen...no, Sixteen?" Sakura said. "Headed straight towards us."

Kakashi frowned. "Are you a sensor type?"

Sakura stood up and shook her head. "I can sense chakra much better than others, due to my close to perfect chakra control, but I am not a sensor." She tapped her ear.

Kakashi nodded.

"Is someone really coming?" Ami asked.

Kakashi nodded again.

"What are we going to do?" Ami freaked out.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked really happy. "Don't worry guys, I'll beat them up!"

Ami swooned at him.

"The enemy is too close and your Genin are too slow for us to out run them." Sakura said.

Ami sneered at the insult but Kakashi stopped her from snapping back. "And what do you think of the enemy by judging them by their chakra?"

"They have too much chakra to be normal bandits." Sakura said. "My guess is that they are low level Nuke-nin, though there's an awful lot of them." She paused. "Permission to engage?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed.

Taking that as an affirmative, Sakura took out her scroll.

* * *

The Nuke-nin erupted from all around them.

"Hand up all your belongings if you don't want to get hurt."

Sakura sigh. This was how it was all the time. "We don't have anything which would be of any value." She said.

"That's for us to decide."

"Hey, isn't that the Copy-ninja, Kakashi?" One of them asked.

"So, someone's actually done their homework." Sakura muttered. She hoped that these men were stupid enough to attack anyways.

They began to shuffle nervously. One of them, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forwards. "Don't step back! Not even the Copy-ninja can win against us. We have a advantage in numbers and he has a team of Genin to protect."

_There._

The first wave of men came at them.

Sakura summoned Kubikiri-bocho. It was slightly lighter than what she thought it would weigh and with the help of her strengthened bones, she easily lifted it. Still, she gripping the handle of the sword she had never held, let alone used. Heck, she didn't even know how to use a sword! However, she decided that the concept must be similar to swinging around one of her bones and she went with that thought before the more logical part of her mind could catch up.

She chopped the head off the first man without blinking. She ignored the annoying screeches that erupted from the Ami girl's mouth. Kakashi, who had stepped forwards to protect his team, stepped back to act as backup, just in case someone slipped past Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto stood behind their teacher, for once, not complaining that they weren't allowed to fight. Horror filled their gaze as Sakura tore the arm off of a man without even looking at him, leaving his to wail on the ground. A few seconds later, she turned around and killed him. She sneered at the dead body as if she had ended him only because his cries had annoyed her.

Ami covered her face with her arms but Kakashi reached out and pulled them away. "Watch." He said, sounding more serious than any of them had ever heard him. "This is the truth to the Shinobi life. To become a hero, one has to kill their enemies. The finest shinobi have more blood on their hands than anyone. If you want to make a name for yourself, you have to watch this. This is the price shinobi pay. Power and strength come at a cost, more often being a life of another."

The men didn't even have time to run. They fell one by one, until only the leader was left. Sakura realized with disgust that he had hidden behind him men the moment they had attacked. She stepped towards him, ignoring his cries of mercy. She sliced through his throat and caught his head by his hair as it fell. She turned towards Ami, who tried crawled away.

"Souvenir?" Sakura asked, holding it out.

She really didn't understand the scream of horror that followed.

* * *

**We're excited to see where this story lead to, and how Sakura's character builds up, cause we don't have a clue!**

**If you have time, please check out our newest story:**

**The path of endless Together**

**To seal a deal, an experiment is given from Oto to Suna. Sakura is a girl who has never been outside Kabuto's lab. Once a kidnapped child of Konoha, she was made using Kimimaro's DNA, giving her a body stronger and faster than most. In Suna, she is given to a young Gaara as property. Made to be loyal, knowing only to obey and serve, Sakura stays beside Gaara, who soon realizes just how messed up the girl is. GaaSaku**

**Once again, have a happy new year! (If it's not yet new year, re-read this when it is! If it has already passed, happy late new year!)**

**Hope you guys continue to support our stories!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**First, we'll tell you the differences between this story and the original NARUTO**

**Naruto's parents are alive. However, he still holds the Kyuubi****. **

**Sasuke's clan is also alive. No Uchiha Massacre.**

**In this fanfic, we wanted to establish that Sakura has suffered through out her short life and will have problems fitting in. We're trying to write it so that Sakura begin to realize just how different her childhood had been compared to those of Konoha. This way, we can build up her character as someone who can't really fit in.**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

Ami, to everyone's relief, was surprisingly quiet for the rest of the journey home. She kept flinching and shooting Sakura fearful glances.

Sakura had cleaned herself in a river they had come across and was now wearing Naruto's spare set of clothes. She walked at the back of the group, head down and deep in thought. She absentmindedly pawed at the her Hunter-nin mask.

"We'll rest here for tonight." Kakashi said. "We'll be back by tomorrow."

Sakura blinked at that. "Konoha." She murmured, turning the team's attention to her. "What's it like?"

"It's awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. No one elaborated, leaving Sakura to her musing.

* * *

Sakura lay on a branch as the rest of the team slept below. It was nearly morning. She could tell that the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was awake. He seemed to be reading something.

A few minutes later, the Uchiha began to stir. He slowly sat up and glanced around. He then glanced up and met Sakura's gaze. Sakura nodded and he nodded back.

A few more minutes later, Kakashi finally decided to wake up the last two members of the team. Soon, they were ready to head out again.

True to his words, they reached Konoha by noon. Kakashi talked to the guards, and after a while, they were let through, though the guards kept shooting looks in Sakura's direction.

Kakashi immediately requested a meeting with the Hokage. He told his team and Sakura to wait outside until called, then entered the office.

"The Hokage's my dad!" Naruto told Sakura. Sakura shrug, indicating that she had heard, but didn't really care.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, broke occasionally by Ami's poor attempt at flirting. Anyone would rather suffer under the pressure of an uncomfortable silence than listen to Ami all day. The shock from the head incident seemed to have completely evaporated.

After a while, someone called for them and the four stepped into the office.

The Hokage got straight to business. "You are Sakura, correct?" He asked.

Sakura paused. "Kaguya Sakura." She said.

The Hokage nodded. "Kakashi has told me about you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I haven't told him my surname." She said.

"He just linked your bone shifting abilities with a name." The Hokage said, smiling gently. "I am willing to offer you a place in Konoha." He continued. "Kakashi has told me that your skills are very advanced, probably matching those of Chunin. I will see if there are any two-man squads."

Sakura nodded, slightly surprised at how quickly she had been accepted.

"However, for the first month, you are to stay within the village. You are going to be under watch during this time period, and once you are deemed trustworthy, you will be put on a team." The Hokage sounded sympathetic, but Sakura couldn't blame him. She nodded.

"As for the sword..."

Sakura growled. "You are not taking it away from me." She snarled. "If I am to give it in, I will leave the village."

The Hokage smiled in understanding. "Don't worry. We just ask of you to not swing it around randomly."

Sakura relaxed and nodded again.

"Until proper arrangements can be made, you are to stay at the Uchiha compound. I've already sent a message to them, and they have agreed to house you."

_Uchiha_... Sakura narrowed her eyes just a tiny bit. _A clan full of skilled ninja._

"I don't plan on going anywhere." She muttered. The Hokage chuckled. He shared a few more words with Kakashi before he dismissed them. Naruto stayed behind to talk to his father, leaving Sasuke, Ami, Kakashi and Sakura to make their way out of the office.

"Sasuke-kun~ Why don't we go somewhere together? Like, as in a date?" Ami asked, pressing herself up against the Uchiha. Sasuke shook her off rather roughly. Ami quickly recovered and continued to pest him.

Kakashi sighed, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you can join us for training until things are sorted." He said. "Just follow Sasuke, okay?" Sakura nodded.

"I'm going home." Sasuke suddenly said, promptly ignoring Ami. He turned to Sakura. "Come on." Sakura quickly followed him, leaving behind a fuming Ami and an amused Kakashi.

* * *

"What's that?" Sakura asked, pointing at a red tube like thing which children were sliding through. To her left was a street of shops. To her right was a clearing like area, surrounded by fences and trees. Children ran around, laughing. Parents sat on benches in the shades, talking to one another with an eye on the kids. Sakura felt a pang of sadness, but she quickly pushed it away.

"What?" Sasuke turned to follow the trial of her finger. "It's a slide."

"A slide?" Sakura asked.

"Wait. You don't know what a _slide_ is?" Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her.

Sakura suddenly felt defensive. "It is not my fault I was born in a place where playing outside can get you into a lot of trouble and grew up with a Missing-nin who's definition of 'fun' was to decapitate people."

Sasuke blinked. "Right..." He paused. "You got into trouble for playing?" He asked.

Sakura hissed. "The villagers never really trust one another. Most children are forced into the Ninja Academy by their parents. After all, in a brutal place like Kiri, those without any ninja training are most likely to die. Playing was considered a waste of time."

Sasuke mentally winced. He was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head, and even he had had his share of fun before he had joined graduated as Genin.

"I think you have heard of the Kaguya clan."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the scroll on clans which he had been forced to read.

"After the massacre, I was the only one left. If anyone else is alive, I haven't seen them yet." Sakura said. "Ever since, I had been living by myself. I had learned to steal for food and money. Just out of pure luck, I met Haku when Zabuza wasn't around. He had a bag of food with him. I attacked him for it. Then Zabuza-sama came, and offered for me to join him."

"They were all I had left."

Just for a moment, Sasuke thought he heard Sakura's voice break. Just for a second, he saw the pain and the fear and the loneliness and just pure regret in her eyes. Then she blinked, and it was gone.

She had hidden her emotions again.

During his period of 'death' on the bridge, he had heard Naruto's broken voice.

_When a person becomes as strong as you, do they all really become like you? _Sasuke wondered. _Broken, used, thrown away, picked up, used again, until finally, you're too broken to re-use? Is that all there is to a strong shinobi until one day, your strings are cut and you are left behind for the sake of a more prettier, deadlier puppet? _

* * *

Mikoto smiled widely as Sasuke stepped through the door, Sakura in tow. "Oh my, come in, come in!" She stepped towards the girl, only for her to step away, flinching. Mikoto paused.

"Sorry." The girl took off her shoes and stepped in after Sasuke. "Thank you for having me." She bowed. "I'm Sakura."

Mikoto shook her head. "Don't mind it." She said, smiling. "Now, why don't you show Sakura-chan around, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked. "I'll make snack or something."

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath but nodded.

* * *

**Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (Was slightly rushed)**

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**We are looking for a fanfiction, and we'd appreciate it if you could tell us if you think you know it. (Info at the bottom).**

**ALSO**

**Please check out our newest story! The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

Sakura sank deeper into the couch. It wasn't fair. This was probably the softest thing she had ever touched in her life.

She let out a sigh and ran her fingers over the expensive material. It really wasn't fair. The only thing she had ever touched that could rival this softness was Haku's hair, but he wasn't here anymore, was he?

Sakura narrowed her eyes at that thought. She now had nothing to do, no where to go, and had absolutely no idea what she was going to do in the future.

It was still early, around four in the morning. Back when she had traveled around with Zabuza and Haku, they had always needed to wake up early. And then there were times where she had been the one of watch. Anyways, she was used to lack of sleep, and the sudden extra hours thrust into her timetable was sort of throwing her off.

Today was her first day training with 'team Seven', and Sakura didn't know what to expect. She sure hoped the silver haired pervert didn't expect her to hold back when it came to sparing. Zabuza had told her that holding back of any sort always came back to bite you in the ass. It was also a sign of disrespect, and respect was something Zabuza had held in high regards. She also knew from first hand experience that showing mercy to the enemy wasn't really helping said enemy. What was one supposed to do after their opponent decided that you weren't even worth killing?

* * *

Half an hour later, Uchiha Itachi came down the stairs. Sakura stiffened but made no moves other than to stare at the Uchiha. Itachi nodded at her in greeting before fixing himself something to eat and leaving.

At seven, Sasuke came down, still looking half asleep. He caught sight of Sakura and froze. "Uh...have you eaten?" He asked. He eyed the sword strapped to her back.

Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He wandered into the kitchen and came out a while later with a late in each hand. He handed one to Sakura and kept the other to himself. Sakura eyed the sandwich curiously. "Poison?" She asked.

Sasuke paused. "Why would I poison it?" He scoffed

When Sakura didn't reply, he sighed and fixed her with a glare. "If there was poison, I wouldn't tell you."

Sakura nodded in satisfaction and took a bite. She quickly finished it and waited for Sasuke to do the same. Then they left the house together, heading towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's loud voice shattered the quiet, calm atmosphere Sakura and Sasuke had cloaked themselves with. The Uchiha groaned in annoyance.

Sakura sighed. "And he calls himself a ninja?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I wonder where he got _that_ idea."

Sakura chuckled. Sasuke quickened his pace to meet Naruto, and the two began a yelling match. A few moments later, Ami appeared. She dashed over to Sasuke, squealing her life out. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke winced and quickly moved out of the way. Ami face planted.

Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke just about managed to hide a smile of his own. Sakura just closed her eyes.

Ami got to her feet, fuming. "Sto-"

"Where's Hatake?" Sakura asked.

"Hey! I was talk-"

"He's always late." Naruto interrupted. "So don't expect him for another few hours."

Sakura sighed. "So, we're going to sit here for the next few hours?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Sakura got to her feet and stretched. "Does anyone feel like sparing with me?" She asked.

"Sure'ttebbayo!" Naruto jumped to his feet, eyes glowing.

Sakura let a small grace her face. She raised her hands, ready to flash through a set of hand signs, when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo!"

"You're late..." Naruto trialed off. "But not as late as usual."

Sakura scowled at the silver haired man. "Hatake-san."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, you see, today, I didn't run into any old ladies or black cats or anything of that sort." He let out a chuckle. "I was truly lucky today."

* * *

"We'll start with spars." Kakashi said. "Uh...Naruto versus Ami, and Sakura versus Sasuke."

Ami let out a groan. "Why can't _I_ be with Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke groaned. Sakura fixed the girl with the most murderous glare she could muster.

Kakashi shot the girl a look. "Get going."

Naruto simply summoned a dozen or so clones and sent them after his opponent. Ami screamed and fell to the ground, covering her head.

"Shall we?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura led the way to a patch of space, as close to the lake as she could without making the boy suspicious.

"Ladies first." Sasuke sent her the infamous Uchiha smirk.

Sakura smirked back. "Why, thank you." She flew through a set of hand seals. "Kirigakure no jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura took a deep breath and blew mist out of her mouth. seemed to seep out of nowhere, surrounding the area the two had decided to spar in.

Something appeared from the white smoke. Sasuke drew out a handful of shuriken and threw it at Sakura. The pinkette drew a kunai and knocked the projectiles aside.

Sasuke flew forwards with a kunai of his own. With his Sharingan activated, he easily dodged past the girl's strikes and whipped around behind her. He brought down his kunai and jumped back in surprise when it erupted into water.

"A water clone." Sasuke glared back into the mist.

He glared into the mist. He senses movement from the corner of his eye and whipped around just in time to block a blow coming his way, only to realize that he hadn't really...blocked it. He gritted his teeth in pain as he jumped back, cradling his now broken left arm.

Sakura smirked. "My Kekkei Genaki is the most powerful form of Taijutsu." She said. "A close to impenetrable defensive structure matched with powerful offense characteristics. Taijutsu alone, you cannot defeat me." She stared down at him, eyes wide. "This is what Zabuza-sama saw in me!"

Even if Sasuke could see Sakura's movements, he wasn't strong enough to block the attacks, and wasn't fast enough to move out of the way.

Finally, with a well timed Kawarimi, he managed to move out of Sakura's reach. The girl vanished into the mist once more.

His instincts screamed at him to raise his kunai and he was glad that he did. Ten bullet like projectiles fly towards him. The strength of the white objects nearly made him drop his kunai. Sasuke raised the blade to his eyes and noted that the tip, where one of the bullets had hit, had been chipped.

Then Sakura was onto him again. Sasuke just about managed to duck underneath a bone sprouting from her elbows. "Yanagi no mai!"

Sasuke was tiring. He saw another blow coming his way, but knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it. Then Kakashi was in front of him, blocking a blow that would have probably severely injured him.

"Now, I can't have you killing my Genin." Kakashi said. He sent the girl his signature eye-smile.

Sakura scowled. "Strength is everything." She said. "In this journey we shinobi call life, strength is everything. If one is strong enough, they can move ahead. If they are not enough, they cannot. If they are too weak, they die. That is the rule."

However, despite everything, Sasuke felt like the girl was trying to convince herself.

"One needs the power to drag themselves up. Only then can they accept and relish in the reward that comes with it. One needs to be strong to earn the right to live."

It was so quiet, that they had almost missed it.

"Strength is everything...right?"

* * *

**So...sometime since we updated this...**

* * *

**We have a new NARUTO story up!**

**If you haven't seen it and you have time, please check it out!**

**Of Tales Now and Long Ago:**

**The Ōtsutsuki clan's plan for revenge had begun long ago. The Haruno clan was created simply to decide the heir to the Ōtsutsuki clan. The responsibilities of being the last heir come crashing down onto the shoulders of Haruno Ōtsutsuki Sakura. Following the plan, she is found by Konoha. However, as she learns more about people, Sakura begins to doubt where her loyalties truly lie.**

* * *

**SO, WE NEED SOME HELP LOOKING FOR A FANFIC WE READ SOMETIME AGO!**

**We don't really remember everything, but:**

**Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)**

**There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)**

**There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.**

**When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)**

**So...yeah...not much, but if any of you know something along these lines, please PM or leave us a review!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Read and Review~**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter NINE**_

After the incident at the training grounds, the air seemed to change.

Sakura still went to the training sessions, but she rarely interacted. Kakashi's 'teamwork' exercises didn't seem to mean anything to her. She did everything by herself. She didn't _need_ to _teamwork_, because she was skilled enough to do things herself.

Ami had changed too, just slightly, but still. She went home directly after each session, and was much more quiet. In the past week, she had pestered Sasuke for a date only _once_.

And the day came where Ami invited Team Seven to her house. She didn't seem very happy with Sakura's presence, but didn't comment. Her mother gave everyone tea and they all settled in the living room.

"I..." Ami trailed off. "I'm going to quit Team Seven."

Her announcement was met with silence, until...

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "QUIT!?"

Ami nodded.

"But...why...?"

Ami huffed. "This ninja thing just isn't for me. My hair gets messy, my clothes get dirty, my nails get chipped..." She trailed off again. "I...want to find something more...suited for me. I..."

"I suggest something to do with poisons."

Ami looked up, surprised to hear Sakura speaking.

"That way, you can keep your title as a 'shinobi', but you don't have to risk yourself on the front lines." Sakura continued. "Then again, that is purely my opinion."

"I...no, I'll consider it." Ami bit out. "Thank...you..." Seemed like she still didn't like Sakura.

* * *

"What about our third member? Teme and I can't be a two man team, and even if we could, I wouldn't want to be on a team with him!"

Kakashi smiled. "Sakura will be filling in." He said. He raised his hand and a second later, was clutching Sakura's wrist, a the tip of a kunai a few centimeters from his neck.

"Who said anything about that?" Sakura snarled. "I do not require teammates, and I do not wish for any."

Kakashi sighed. "Hokage orders." He ran off before Sakura could cut his head off with the blade of Kubikiribocho, which she had in her hand.

* * *

"What do we have here?

"Let go of Konohamaru!"

_Sakura sighed. Why had she agreed to this again?_

"Get down here, you brat!"

"Hn."

_Large groups of people were just...annoying._

"Don't act all high and mighty!"

"Are you planning to use crow here?"

_Should she just kill everyone here and go rogue?_

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Gaara! You see-"

"You really should stop causing trouble."

For the first time, Sakura glanced up.

Without thinking, she yanked out her huge sword and flew at the redhead.

"Sakura-chan! You can't just attack people like that-"

She ignored the cry and she brought down Kubikiribocho. Ropes of sand rose to defend the redhead. She felt the blade come to life, and it automatically began to restore all the damage it had sustained over some time by absorbing the bits of blood. There wasn't a lot, but it was enough to heal all the small chips that may have existed.

Then the sand began crawling up her limbs, trying to yank her away. A bone stabbed through the tendril of sand, cutting it away from her. The look of surprise on Gaara's face made her smirk.

"Sakura-chan!" Came Naruto's second cry. "I, uh...think that's the KAZEKAGE'S SON YOU'RE ATTACKING!?"

"Tch." Sakura hardened her bones even more as the sand tightened. Several shattered through the sand, and Sakura kicked out furiously, tearing through the sand bindings. She yanked out her swords from the sand, sheathed it, and turned around. "Jeez. All I wanted was a refill. No need to attack me."

Temari scowled. "You were the one that attacked our brother first! Really, are all Konoha shinobi this crazy?"

"Course not!" Sasuke huffed.

At the exactly same moment, Sakura snapped, "Don't group me in with the Konoha softies!" She snarled, and stalked off.

"What's her problem?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara shrugged, his sand returning to his gourd.

"That's what happens to a person when their raised by a missing-nin." Sasuke offered. "And even more if that 'missing-nin' is someone like Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

"Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked. She read over the piece of paper offered out to her. "You take this test to become Chunin?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura scowled. "But I don't want to. I know my skills, and I don't need a rank to prove it."

Sasuke sighed. "As you go higher in rank, the difficulty of the missions you're allowed to take increases." He said. Sakura glanced up. "Then we can go further from Konoha."

Sakura shot Sasuke a dirty look, but the Uchiha ignored it.

"There will be more fighting and battles."

Sakura let out a sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" A blonde blur threw itself onto the Uchiha. "I missed you! Did you miss me?"

Sasuke let out a hiss and shook the girl off.

"You guys are here as well? How troublesome." Shikamaru and Choji joined their teammate.

"Hey!" Soon, Team Eight, consisting of Kiba, Hinata and Shino had joined them as well.

"Oh! Where's Ami?" Ino glanced around.

"She quit." Naruto said bluntly.

"Quit? Did Ami girl get scared?" Ino scoffed, and her eyes brightened. "Then are you guys a two man team? Maybe I could join-"

"Nope. Sakura-chan's a part of our team now." Naruto announced.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Who's Sakura."

"Sakura-chan's this crazy-but-awesome pink haired girl." Naruto said. "She has this huge sword called the Kubikiribocho and it's as big as she is, but she swings it around like nothing and she grows bones out of her body and she's just freaking awesomely scary and just yesterday, she attacked Gaara, the Kazekage's son for no reason and-"

Ino huffed. "Pink?" She asked.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. "Isn't the Kubikiribocho the sword belonging to Momochi Zabuza?" He asked. "Is this Sakura girl the one who came to Konoha a few weeks ago?"

Sasuke nodded.

"She beat teme in a spar." Naruto smirked. Sasuke let out a growl.

_"If you do not step aside this instant, I will not hesitate to decapitate you."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking towards the voice.

"Hn, no. Not unless you tell me why you attacked me."

"Why would I do that, you Kazekage child!"

There stood Gaara and Sakura, caught up in an heated argument. Gaara's sand gourd was open, tendrils of sand floating over him. Sakura had Kubikiribocho in her hand.

"Is that Sakura?" Choji asked.

"That is one huge sword." Kiba added.

"That's nothing impressive." Ino scoffed. "I bet I can do that too."

Fortunately, Ibiki chose that moment to intervene, and the First part of the Exams started.

* * *

The Second part of the Exam was something Sakura actually looked forward to.

"If consent forms saying that Konoha is not responsible for any deaths were passed out, it shouldn't mean anything if we kill, right?" Sakura asked. "Because it's not against the rules."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked as they stationed themselves to a gate.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Sakura beat him to it. "We hunt down a team. If they have the scroll we need, we take it, get rid of the team, and head straight for the tower. We get rid of any other team we come across and destroy the scrolls they have." She smirked. "Simple, yes?"

When they were given the signal to start, Sasuke and Naruto fell in line behind Sakura, who seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Three minutes into the Exams, Sakura looked up. "A team to our right." She said. "Let's go after them." She was gone before either of her teammates could reply.

"We should go after her." Naruto muttered.

By the time they had gotten to the clearing where the other team was, the fight was over. Sakura was checking through the pouch of one of the dead Ame shinobi, and pulled out a scroll. "Heaven scroll."

Sasuke shook his head. "We have that already."

Sakura clicked her tongue. She pulled out a few explosive tags and attached them to the scroll. She then tossed it into the forest. At the curious looks she received, she elaborated. "I attached a explosive tag to the scroll. However, said tag isn't an ordinary explosive tag. It's set to explode the moment someone touches it." She straightened. "Usually tags like that are used to get rid of things like confidential information and important letters. However, I tampered with that idea a little."

From somewhere else in the forest, an explosion was heard. Sakura smiled. "Now, it's set to explode the moment something with human warmth touches it."

They came across a second team ten minutes or so later. This time, Sasuke and Naruto led the attack, knocking out two of the Ame Genin. The third wasn't as lucky, and had a sword thrust through their chest by Sakura, who then dug through said Ame Genin's pouch.

"Earth scroll." She glanced up towards the boys, who nodded. She pouched the scroll, Sasuke holding onto the Heaven scroll, and the three headed towards the center of the forest.

* * *

"That was crazy." Naruto breathed out. He leaned against the wall behind him. "And hour, guys. _An hour!_"

Sakura let out a yawn while Sasuke sighed.

"Guys! An HOUR! We finished the whole second test in an _HOUR_!"

"Blame Pinky." Sasuke muttered. "We were running so fast my Sharingan couldn't keep up."

Sakura huffed at the worlds most lamest attempt at a joke.

"I'm not blaming anyone! It's just that...this is crazy! They guy said we beat the previous record by four hours and thirty minutes."

This time, Sakura spoke up. "I wonder what they were doing in the forest for five hours. Sightseeing?"

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto just glanced between the two, lost.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gaara and his team arrived at the tower.

"Okay, Anko was very wrong." The Chunin that greeted them muttered. "We _do_ have an impressive batch this year. You're the second team to break the record of five and a half hours."

"Second?" Kankuro asked.

The Chunin nodded. "The first team got here thirty minutes before you guys." He said.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. (_Darque: Raven just had to go and get himself grounded for scoring 89 in a test. He's actually pretty smart, and his parents expect at least a 90, maybe a 95 from him...I think it's stupid, but that's just me.)_**

**Sorry we missed the First part of the exams and stuff. No evil Orochimaru in this thing, as we don't want this story to go on for too long, and stuff. **

**Also...in this fic...Gaara's mother is alive...and therefore...he isn't all psycho and stuff...**

**Yeah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you like crazy, psycho, twisted Gaara, read 'The Path of Endless Togethers'**

* * *

**Also, more info on the Fanfic we're looking for (THANK YOU, ****silverwolfigther00)**

**In Ame, Sakura got really close with the ame kids.**

**Before death at Hanzo's hands, Konan made her promise that she would take care of Yahiko and Nagato. However, later on, they just forget about their friendship with her and just use her. **

**Sakura killed the amekage (or hanzo, some one in power) to save Nagato and Yahiko, who in turn took the 'blame' and became the new "amekage".**

**Sakura feels lonely, and discarded, but still have to help them because of her promise to Konan.**

**Sakura was the one to 'invite' most of the Akatsuki.**

Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)

There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)

There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.

When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)

* * *

**Raven: You know how long it took to convince Darque to write a 'nice' Gaara?**

_**Darque: NO! MY WHOLE ENTIRE RED HEAD PSYCHO IMAGE!**_

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

When the preliminary exams were announced, Sakura released a Killer Intent without realizing it. Sasuke had to nudge her into awareness after Kiba and Hinata, who had been standing beside them, began to look uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, not unkindly.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't care if people heard them or not. "I was told that if I took these _Chunin Exams_, I could become Chunin and take missions more bloodier and more dangerous further away from Konoha. No one told me anything about a written test or the different stages or whatever. I tolerated the second part, simply because I was allowed to run around and kill everything, but this is getting stupid. Why didn't you tell me about this-" She waved her arms around to gesture to the area around them. "This _Preliminary round_ thing? If I had known before hand, I would have gotten rid of more competition earlier on."

Sasuke frowned. "And how was I supposed to know?"

"Because you're an Uchiha with Genius genes?"

They glared at each other until Naruto let out an awkward cough. "Guys...?"

They both turned and fixed the blond with a death glare.

"You guys might want to fight it out during the preliminary rounds...?" Naruto was always a stupidly brave person.

And the two may-be-prodigies blinked, like they hadn't realized that.

* * *

Seven spent the time until the Second part of the exams training.

Well, mostly training.

Minato had caved under Naruto's constant pleading and had decided to train his son. Itachi had taken it upon himself to train Sasuke, who had looked like it had taken every cell in his body to stop himself from dancing in excitement. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't have anyone to train her. She hadn't been in the village long and she didn't particular know anyone. Also, not many people had a water affinity, and there were even less people that could teach her something she didn't know.

So, she spent the time chasing after Kakashi, trying to feed him to her water dragon she created from the closest water source available. She was still bitter about how the man had killed Haku, and in a way, Zabuza.

Then again, the only reason she had forgiven the Copy-ninja enough to be on his Genin team was the fact that she understood the rule of 'kill or be killed' better than most. This world was about 'strong' and 'weak'. If you weren't strong enough, you died, and that was a simple rule.

Unfortunately, she was soon dragged to the Hokage's office, along with Kakashi, for 'causing trouble and disturbing the citizens'. Hey, she believed she had helped the old woman with the big garden which looked like it hadn't been watered in weeks. Besides, it was Kakashi who had punched a hole into the Dragon's head and splattered water everywhere. It was a good thing that Sakura was able to pull it back together before the whole thing collapsed.

Minato had attempted to scold them, but when all he received were twin smiles of innocence, he had given up and had sent them away.

Soon, the last day of the Second Exams came, and Sasuke had to drag a grumbling Sakura towards the arena.

* * *

All those who had passed the Second part of the exams were congratulated by the Hokage. Team Seven shared a look when Minato mentioned two teams breaking the record.

"Who do you think the second is?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged.

Hayate Gekko then ran through the rules of the Third round, which was to be held in an Elimination style.

Soon, the names were rolling. The first match was called.

**_Namikaze Naruto VS Yamanaka Ino._**

"The battle of the blondes." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke sighed. "The Dobe'll win."

And he did.

Naruto was the Hokage's son, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He had trained in order to be able to match and work with his high reserves and his stamina.

First, he created a clone and transformed it into a copy of Sasuke. Ino stood there and blushed when clone Sasuke smirked at her. Naruto followed up with another group of Sasuke clones...

And he made them wiped the floor with her.

Sasuke promised to kill the blond while Sakura watched on in amusement.

* * *

_**Gaara VS Tenten**_

The outcome of this battle was obvious to Sakura. Tenten was a weapon user, while Gaara had a shield like no other. In this case, the shield was far more superior. It could be used as an attack too.

Though Tenten could control her weapons to some extent from a far, she wasn't able to get past Gaara's defense.

Gaara knocked the girl out gently, then left the battle field when he was announced the winner.

* * *

**Rock Lee VS Hyuuga Hinata**

Though both fought using some sort of Taijutsu style, it was obvious that Lee was superior. He used his speed to overpower Hinata's 360 advantage.

Even if one could see, it wasn't any good if one could not react.

Hinata did manage to land a few blows of her own, but they were mostly faint brushes of her fingers that she barely managed.

Lee was also gentle with the girl. He gently knocked her out, then handed her to Kurenai.

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba VS Hyuuga Neji**

Compared to Hinata, Neji was much more advanced in his use of the Byakuga. Against Kiba, his Byakugan gave him the 360 advantage, and he could also exploit it.

Kiba was no where near fast as Lee. In this case, if one could see the moves of his opponent, one could counter it.

Neji was deadly and ruthless, but he seemed to see his opponent as 'Hinata's teammate and friend' more than an 'enemy'. He knocked out Akamaru first, as he was the more weaker of the formation. This stopped Kiba from being able to use any of his more stronger combo attacks. The Inuzuka also seemed half distracted by his Ninken partner.

Neji knocked out the boy, and was declared the winner.

* * *

The following battles went along smoothly.

Temari beat Choji. Shikamaru outsmarted some shinobi from Kiri. Shino won against Kankuro.

Sakura soon noticed something.

Sasuke did too.

Sakura's face melted into a grin while Sasuke frowned.

* * *

_**Uchiha Sasuke VS Sakura**_

The two made their way down into the battle field. All eyes were on them.

Teammate against teammate hadn't happened before.

Sakura showed no reluctance, a skip to her steps not even her teammates had seen before. Sasuke looked much more...Uchiha like.

Gekko started the match, and Sakura was onto Sasuke before he could even activate his Sharingan. She kicked him across the field, watching gleefully when he hit the opposite wall. "You tricked me into entering this boring exam! You shall pay for this!"

Sasuke staggered to his feet and jumped out of the way in time to avoid Sakura's bone encased fist. "Stop running and face me like the man you aren't!"

That ticked Sasuke off.

But the question here was, so?

Sakura had made him annoyed, but she was even more annoyed that he was. It was suicide to approach a girl or a woman when they were like that. He knew from being a first eyewitnesses to what happened between his mother and father on days where his mother was in a bad mood.

Sakura brought out a scroll and summoned it's contents. Sasuke tensed, only for the smoke to clear and reveal several barrels. Sakura sliced through them with ease, and soon, she was standing in a huge puddle of water.

They continued with the battle, exchanging techniques. Sasuke was _not_ going to risk going close, especially with Sakura swinging her sword around blindly. He would never be able to beat her in Taijutsu anyways.

The Kaguya clan Kekkei was not called the most superior Taijutsu style for nothing.

However, thought Sasuke's fire jutsus were impressive, but Sakura easily negated them with her water techniques.

It soon became clear that Sakura was pushing Sasuke.

This surprised many people, who knew exactly skilled Sasuke was. Not exactly an Itachi, but pretty close.

Somewhere, Sasuke made a misstep, and Sakura didn't miss it,

She was swooping in for the winning blow, Kubikiribocho raised in the air, ready to bring in down in what would be a finisher, and most probably a decapitation.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNN.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
**

**(Sorry for the late update.)**

**((WOZ RUSHED))**

* * *

**We have put up a poll in order to pick the second half of the crossover we were planning as a side story for 'Of Tales Now and Long Ago' (If you haven't read it, please check it out).**

**We'll try and write it so that it can stand alone(ish), but sometimes, it might be confusing...but still...**

**Anyways, please to check it out and vote if interested.**

* * *

_**Darque: That's for me to know, and you to kind out. (About first two lines in the Author's comment thingy)**_

**Raven: But I know what's going to happen. I was just reading the draft for the next chapter.**

_**Darque: Gosh. Why can you not tell when I'm talking to you, and when I'm talking to our readers?**_

**Raven: Because there aren't any obvious indications?**

_**Darque: That was a rhetorical question.**_

**Raven: Oh.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter ELEVEN**_

_"What if-" He asked,_

* * *

Sakura was jolted form her state of blood lust.

Her sudden movement, knocked away her balance she had managed to keep in mid air. Her sword weighed her down, and she swung it backwards, the weight of it allowing her to change directions. Sasuke used this chance to catch his balance and create space between them. He watched the girl with narrowed eyes.

Sakura brought a hand up to her head and took in a shuddering breath.

_He smiled, and reached out his hand towards her. _

"Go away..."

_"Hey, Sakura." Warm arms wrapped around her._

"You're not here anymore. You're dead, so just leave me alone." She whimpered.

The smile, his smile, flashed through her mind. That gentle smile that chased away the bloody nightmares during the night.

_"It's okay, Sakura." He'd say._

"No, it's not. You're _dead_. You _left me behind__, _so you have_ no say in this!"_

Sakura was breathing heavily at this point. She stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned on it, She was shaking badly, her knuckles white from her grip on the sword handle.

"No. No no no no no..."

_'Don't say it. Please.'_

* * *

_"We weren't killers?"_

* * *

Sakura yanked out a kunai, something threatening to overwhelm her mind. Sasuke tensed, only to jump when Sakura stabbed her kunai into her arm. Her Shikotsumyaku blocked the blade from going in too far, but the pain was still enough to shake her out of this state.

"Maybe I would have been pure and innocent like you." Sakura said to the image in her mind in her mind.

She smiled faintly. "But probably not. I can feel it, you know? The blood lust. The crave, the _need_ to feel the life ebbing away from my opponents. I am a _Kaguya_. I was born a killer. I cannot be pure like you."

She could feel the names of the dances at the tip of her tongue. All she needed to do was say them, and this would be over, with her as victor.

Sasuke was watching her now. Just standing there and watching her, no signs of moving in to attack her vulnerable state.

Had it been another time, Sakura would have laughed at his fake sense of mercy. Or maybe he was just curious.

But it wasn't another time, and Sakura, for once, was grateful.

"But I wish I was, sometimes. I really do." She pulled out her sword form the ground and slowly reached behind herself with her free hand. "I could have been free. I could have lived life like all the pampered little children with choices they can make of their own free will whenever they want."

Sasuke tensed, ready for her to attack him again.

She brushed the back of her neck, before pressing a pressure point, knocking herself out.

_'Maybe then, I would have been worthy enough to stay with you, Haku.'_

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

Minato looked up form where he had been looking at the match. He too, had been surprised by the turn of events.

"Orochimaru." He nodded at the Snake Sannin.

"Would it be possible for you to let the girl advance into the next round?" He asked.

Minato raised an eyebrow. It was true that he could do this with his authority. However, -"Why would you ask for something like that?"

Orochimaru smiled. "There is someone I want her to meet, and I want to see how much of an impact it will have on her. Wouldn't the best way to test a Kaguya be on a battle field?"

* * *

After a long silence of shock, Gekko opened his mouth to declare Sasuke the winner. However, he was interrupted when Sasuke raised his hand.

"I...I, Uchiha Sasuke, forfeit this match!"

The crowd became quiet again, before there was an uproar.

Sasuke ignored them, and looked at Gekko determinedly. "Sakura would have won that fight. It was obvious. I don't want to pass through as the winner just because of something like that."

Then, the Hokage stood up. Everyone became quiet again, to hear what the Hokage was going to say.

"It is clear that Sakura is very advanced skill wise. However, it is obvious that there is some sort of emotional wall holding her back. I wish to see how far she can advance with the right kind of teaching. Sasuke has a vibrant Will of Fire burning within him. He has decided to choose his teammate rather than take advantage of the turn of events." He straightened. "Both Uchiha Sasuke and Kaguya Sakura will move onto the next round."

* * *

Sasuke climbed the stairs back up to the stands where his team was waiting, looking dazed and deep in thought.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Kakashi jumped patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke just nodded at them numbly before he sat down on one of the seats.

A while later, all the winners of their rounds were sent down to the field, where the match ups for the next rounds, which would be held in a months time, was introduced.

**Namikaze Naruto VS Aburame Shino**

**Hyuuga Neji VS Kaguya Sakura**

**Rock Lee VS Gaara**

**Temari VS Nara Shikamaru (Winner VS Uchiha Sasuke)**

"Why don't we go see Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "We will discuss training once she wakes up."

* * *

When they reached the room Sakura was resting in, they realized that they weren't the only ones there. Someone had beaten them to her.

Kakashi opened the door and nodded at the person standing beside Sakura's bed. "Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru turned around, nodded at the Copy ninja. "Hello, Kakashi-kun."

"Sakura-chan will be fighting the Hyuuga?" Orochimaru asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Kakashi nodded, and was about to speak, when Naruto interrupted him. "Who're you?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke whacked him upside the head. "That's the Snake Sannin." He hissed.

Naruto frowned. "Doesn't ring any bells."

Sasuke sighed.

Orochimaru chuckled, then turned back to Kakashi. "You have a month to prepare for the finals." He said. "I would like to train Sakura-chan here."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Oh?"

Orochimaru folded his arms. "Well, actually, I want one of my...someone I know to have a go."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes just a little. "And who will that be?"

"Come in."

A boy slightly older than Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the room. He nodded respectfully at Kakashi and Orochimaru, before giving nods of acknowledgement to the two Genin.

"This is Kimimaro. Kaguya Kimimaro."

* * *

Word count: 1234 :)

**Darque likes Kimimaro, and so, he happens to appear in a lot of our stories with some important role...We've got to say, he's pretty cool.**

**We're posting the crossover soon. The poll is still up to decide the second series (Naruto X ?).**

**Check it out, please.**

**_Darque: So, guess what? After Raven's summer holiday ended, he sent me this envelope full of gifts from Japan! Thanks, Raven._**

**Raven: No problem**

_**Darque: I HAVE A PROBLEM!**_

**Raven: Oh?**

_**Darque: You stuffed everything into an envelops, and sent it over in the envelope.**_

**Ra****ven:**** So?**

**_Darque: I HAD TO PAY FOR THE EXTRA BITS AND PIECES, cause you were supposed to send it as a package._**

**Raven: Oh...Ops.**

_**Darque: You owe me money.**_

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter TWELVE**_

Sakura woke up to a white ceiling. Her sensed were immediately sharp and she could sense her teammates on either side of her bed. Kakashi was not in the vicinity. Sakura's hand instantly went to the tubes attached to her arm, only for a hand to stop her from yanking them out. She looked at the hand, then trailed up the arm to the owner.

Sasuke looked at her disapprovingly. "Don't."

Sakura slipped her hand away and raised her hands with a sigh.

A thought hit her.

"Wait. What happens to the match?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "After you had your little...break down-" He shot her an amused look, which she returned with a glare "-I forfeited the match."

Sakura blinked, unsure of whether or not she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"I forfeited." Sasuke repeated.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

This time, Sasuke raised his hands in defense. "I didn't want to take advantage of the situation like that." He admitted. "But then, the Hokage passed both of us."

Sakura's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. Sasuke hissed in protest. She smiled a little and placed a hand on her chest.

During her match, she had realized her insecurities, and it had caused her to act like she had never before. However, now, she felt like she could work through them. "So I can go on." She said.

Sasuke nodded, then blinked like he had realized something. "Oh, yeah." Sasuke drew back. He told her about the one month training time, then added "You already have a volunteer."

"Really?" Sakura frowned. She didn't really know anyone in the village yet, and not a lot of people knew her. Who would offer to teach her?

Sasuke nodded. "You'll be surprised." He then pointed towards the window, where the Decapitator was leaning against the windowsill. "The redhead from Sand came to see you." He added after a second. "Something about a refill." He turned his questioning look to Sakura, who shrugged.

She knew what he meant, but she didn't know why he had felt compelled to do what he had done.

Apart from their short encounter involving Konohamaru, then their small clash before the firs part of the Exam, they hadn't really talked.

Sasuke reached over and absentmindedly shoved Naruto's head off the bed. The blond, who had been sleeping with his arms propped onto the bed as a pillow, fell out of his chair.

He yelped as he landed on the floor, and a second later, he stood up, scowling. "What was that for, Teme..." He blinked. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Hi."

"You're okay!" Naruto straightened.

Sakura nodded.

Naruto cheered. "That's good! I have training with Tou-chan later, but I was worried that you wouldn't wake up and..." He glanced at the clock, and gasped. "I'm late!" He grabbed his pouch, which was hanging from the back of his chair and ran to the door. He stopped at the entrance and turned around. "Glad you're okay, Sakura-chan! We should eat together later! See ya!" And then he darted off.

"I think that may have been the quickest Naruto's brain has ever worked." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah."

Sakura sighed. "Do you not have training?"

Sasuke nodded. "My brother's out on a mission." Sasuke said. "He'll back later today. I'm going to receive Uchiha training." He sounded a little smug. "Shisui and Obito are also going to be teaching me..." He trailed off, having caught himself rambling.

Sakura snickered.

Sasuke's face reddened. "Your teacher should be coming around at noon. He always does."

"So it's a 'he'?" Sakura prodded.

Sasuke smirked. "You're going to have to wait." He turned to the door. "I'll be going now." He stuck his hands into his pockets. "I have to prepare."

Sakura nodded.

"You can...talk to me about it, you know?" He was referring to her little 'break down'.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke was closing the door when something stopped him.

A soft 'Thank you' faded away, carried by a breeze that didn't even exist. Sasuke smiled, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was at noon exact when the door to her room was gently opened. Sakura looked up curiously. She had felt this chakra signature enter the hospital a little ago. She had noticed it simply because it felt familiar. A part of her had known, she realized.

Sakura stared at the strikingly familiar white haired teen that stood at her bed, staring back at her with an equal amount of intensity.

And she knew exactly where she had seen him before. "You're...the boy in the cage..." Sakura trailed off, memories of the Kaguya clan ringing in her head.

The teen let a small smile grace his lips. "You're the girl who always sat outside the cage." He said. "The clan head's sister's daughter."

Sakura flushed, having forgotten the name people often used to refer to her as.

"Are you...my teacher?" Sakura asked carefully.

The teen nodded. "My name is Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro." Sakura repeated softly. "I'm Sakura."

The teen nodded. "I may not be stronger than you, but I'm sure I will be enough to push you to your limits."

"Why are you..." Sakura trialed off again.

She still didn't know how she felt about her clan.

"We are similar, Sakura-sama." Kimimaro said, getting what she meant. "We can suppress the blood lust that sent the rest of our clansmen to their deaths."

"Wai-" Sakura shook her head. "I'm not-"

"But you are the closest to the head between the two of us." Kimimaro pointed out.

"But I'm not." Sakura insisted, her head clouding over. "I've abandoned the Kaguya name, for Zabuza-sama and Haku."

Kimimaro smiled knowingly. "We are similar, I guess." He then elaborated. "I abandoned the name as well, when I was picked up by Orochimaru-sama."

"The Sannin?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro nodded.

"I was picked up by Momochi Zabuza."

The tense air immediately vanished.

"The nurse has told me that you are free to leave after your checkup tomorrow." Kimimaro said. "I shall come to pick you up, and we shall begin our training then."

Sakura nodded.

Maybe they weren't tied down by the curse of blood lust, but perhaps they were bound by something that ran much deeper.

* * *

**So, we have two new story up!**

**Ripples:**

**Hozuki Sakura holds an ability that is rare even within her clan. Captured by Orochimaru alongside her brother, Suigetsu, they are freed when Uchiha Sasuke comes along looking to recruit a team to go after his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Alongside Karin and Jugo, they form Team Hebi under the Uchiha. However, this may soon become a relationship with more to it than just give and take.**

**The Gift of Sight**

**Morino Ibiki is recognized, if not by his name, then by his face. His scars disturb many, and children run at the sight. So when he comes across a girl with chakra vision, he doesn't know what to do with her. Especially when she taken as instant liking to him. For the girl, like any other Haruno, a clan that lost their sight in exchange for their chakra vision, cannot see.**

**Please check them out!**

* * *

_**Darque: We've decided to write out all our new ideas.**_

**Raven: Then we're going to update whenever we feel like it...**

**Once again, please give it a try.**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

Sakura had known that members of the Kaguya clan resonated, or _fed off_ each other's blood lust.

However, she had never expected it to be so powerful that she felt _immortal_.

From the look of shock on Kimimaro's face, she knew that he thought the same.

The two of them were training in one of Orochimaru's lab/training grounds. Sakura had been hesitant, but Kaguya had reassured her, saying that the walls of Orochimaru's labs were reinforced, and that the village wouldn't have to pay for fixing the damage.

That had proven to be a good thing.

Kimimaro started off her training by running over what she knew. She was younger than Kimimaro. When their clan had been wiped out, Kimimaro had just completed the most basic of training given to all Kaguya.

Kimimaro had been surprised when he saw that Sakura knew a few techniques, but Sakura just explained that her mother had taught her, for she was related to the head, and no one knew when something bad might happen.

They made a list of what she could do, and then noted what she could improve.

Sakura's quickness at growing and replacing bones was impressive. However, her training had been very rough and rushed, and Kimimaro decided to start off by running through every individual technique.

They spent a week with Sakura shooting bones out of her finger tips, as well as the first three dances, the Yanagi no Mai, which consisted of growing bones out of their body and simply attacking everything around them, the Tsubaki no Mai, where they created a bone hilted sword and continued chaotic attacks until their movements blurred in the eyes of their opponents, and the Karamatsu no Mai, which was a good offence and defense, and they could land a counter stronger that the damage dealt to them.

For the next two weeks after that, they focused on the other dances.

They spent quite a while on the fourth dance. The first part, the Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru, was where the user pulled out their own spinal chord. Then, the user would move onto the second part, the Tessenka no Mai: Hana. Sakura found the extraction of her bones and the forming of the blade n her arm easy enough.

However, what she found hard was condensing her bones hard enough to be able to tear through anything. Normal weapons were okay. However, if the enemy reinforced said weapon with chakra, Sakura had a hard time breaking it.

A week had passed by the time Kimimaro deemed Sakura's techniques powerful enough. They then moved onto the final dance.

The Sawarabi no Mai was the last of the six dances, and certainly the most powerful.

Consisting of growing the thousands of boned form the ground, anyone on the surface was immediately slaughtered. Even if one were able to avoid the attack, the user could easily finish them off, for the garden of bones was certainly their territory. They could merge with the bones and attack from anywhere.

The last part reminded Sakura of Haku and his ice mirrors.

If she had known this technique back then, Zabuza and Haku would most certainly be alive.

She shook these thoughts away and turned back to Kimimaro.

* * *

Like Kimimaro had first said, once he had taught Sakura all the dances, he became more of a training partner than a teacher.

When they had their first spar a week away from the finals, they ended up destroying the training room.

Apparently, when more than one Kaguya was there, presence alone was enough to lull the other into blood lust, which in turn automatically strengthened their power.

"Would this be considered cheating?" Sakura asked. "Would it be considered outside help?"

Kimimaro thought about this. "It is a clan trait." He said at last. "I do not know, but it is not something we do by choice, and it is not something we can surpass at will."

Orochimaru and his subordinate, Kabuto, had seemed mildly impressed with the destruction they had caused.

The Snake Sannin had simply waved it off while Kabuto inspected the room carefully.

Orochimaru had spoken up later that day. "Kabuto-kun."

The grey-haired nin looked up.

"Sakura-chan here is also a medic." He said. "Why don't you see what you can teach her?"

Kabuto's eyes had widened the moment Orochimaru had mentioned 'medic', and had been delighted when Sakura showed him her advanced level of healing. He enthusiastically set out to teach Sakura about the chakra scalpels

Kimimaro scowled in annoyance when Kabuto droned on and on about the uses of the scalpels, and Sakura listened with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru had chuckled.

The Kaguya had stiffened, before mechanically looking to the side.

* * *

Sakura spent the last few days of her training training with her Kubikiribocho. No matter how much techniques she learned, she claimed that the sword was the easiest to use, and Kimimaro didn't object to this.

She spent her time on open training ground, waving the sword around like she had been using it forever.

She could feel Zabuza and Haku hovering withing the sword, and that made her embrace the weapon more.

* * *

Sakura was still living in the Uchiha compound, but she was more absent than not. She left early in the morning, before the sun rose, and came back well into the night.

Sasuke had tried to catch her multiple times, and was yet to be successful.

She had seen him a few times in the evening, eating somewhere with his brother.

The habits she had picked up as a missing nin were hard to shake off. She could go on will close to no sleep, and when she was actually given the chance to sleep in, she found it hard.

When the day of the finals came, she decided to wait for Sasuke.

The Uchiha wasn't a morning person, but he had been trying his best to wake up earlier and earlier in the past month. Sakura liked to think that it was thanks to her.

Sasuke stumbled down the stairs, still looking half asleep but trying to appear otherwise.

He paused when he caught sight of her, and just stared, as if to make sure that it _was _her.

"Why are you still here?" He asked after a while.

"Today is the day of the finals." Sakura said. "I don't have to leave early to train."

Sasuke hummed, frowning. "Okay." He mumbled. "Give me a sec." He rushed back up, and was down in five minutes, completely dressed and ready. "My clan will be coming to the finals, but Otou-sama said I can go first."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke led the way out of the door, Sakura at his heels.

* * *

**So, our first cross over is out! If you have time, please check it out!**

**Of Team Riki: At Hogwarts:**

**Hired by Voldemort, Team Riki consisting of Itachi, Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru attend Hogwarts as spies and as weapons for the coming war. However, as they watch Harry Potter and his friends struggle against a seemingly unbeatable force, they are reminded of Konoha. This was supposed to be a mission, nothing emotional, but they begin to doubt if they are on the right side.**

* * *

**THIS IS AN UPDATE FROM TAIWAN!**

**_Darque: So, I'm in Taiwan right now due to camp, or as we call it, Challenge week! It's been pretty fun so far._**

**Raven: Good for you. I'm stuck in school. **

**_Darque: We already know that I'm more awesome than you, so it's normal that I get more holidays._**

**Raven: I don't get the logic behind that.**

**_Darque: There are a lot of things you don't get. One more to that list wont change anything._**

**Raven: Says the one failed her science test, which she had been notified about weeks ago.**

**_Darque: 'The world isn't all about grades'_**

**Raven: Keep telling yourself that.**

**_Darque: Hey! At least I know the difference between a frog an a toad._**

**Raven: Oh, you're going to mention that?**

**_Darque: I am._**

**Raven: You suck.**

**_Darque: ;P_**

**Read and Review~**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

Sasuke and Sakura met up with Naruto at the entrance of where the Third part of the Chunin exams were to be held. The blond greeted them enthusiastically.

He was accompanied by a white haired man, who was Jiraiya, a guy Sakura recognized as the Toad Sannin. Naruto led them into the stands, where he had already saved them all seats.

Sakura recognized the chakra signature that had entered the stands a while after they had sat down, and from the way the chakra signature was approaching them, she knew that Kimimaro had sensed her too.

She raised a hand in greeting when Kimimaro appeared.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see who she was waving at .

Naruto jumped to his feet. "You! You're that weirdo creepy stalker dude that came to Sakura-chan's hospital room everyday!"

Sasuke sighed and dragged the blond back by his collar.

Both Sakura and Kimimaro ignored the blond as they greeted each other.

"What do you think?" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura knew what he meant. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. "My opponent is the Hyuuga." She said. "I've done research about all the possible opponents I might have to fight. The bone structure of the Kaguya is not known to anyone. No one know's it's exact arrangements. The lack of knowledge will be an advantage, though I don't know exactly how much they can see with their Kekkei Genkai. The Shikotsumyaku will defend me against most of their chakra techniques, but it will be damaging if I receive a direct Juken strike."

Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

"I think you'll do fine." He told her.

Sakura's face melted into a small smile. "Yeah." Kimimaro turned around and walked off again. Sakura looked behind him and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru making their way towards the Hokage's seating area.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to him, a frown on her face. "My teacher, my friends, and my only surviving clan mate."

Naruto's face darkened at that. "Oh, sorry."

Sakura waved him off. "It's okay."

"You're first, Dobe." Sasuke noted.

Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna win, ttebayo!" He declared. "And then we can all become Chunin!"

On cue, Genma stepped forward.

"Namikaze Naruto VS Aburame Shino." Genma announced.

Sakua smirked. She knew Naruto enough to know that he would win this match, piece of cake.

Sasuke didn't show it, but he was confident in the blonds victory too.

Kakashi simply smiled.

The Aburame calmly made his way down into the field while Naruto just jumped over the balcony.

Sakura quickly analyzed the two sides.

Shino's bugs could absorb chakra at an amazing, dangerous rate.

He probably would have won against any opponent who underestimated him. It was probably just misfortune that he was paired up against Naruto, who had chakra that could burn.

Sakura knew this, and she watched with a unsure smile on her lips.

This was the chakra, the fire that had killed the freedom of her only family back them. However, it was also the fire that had knocked both her and Haku out of a land of despair.

Shino's bugs, who had absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra, fell to the floor in large groups, leaving a grinning Naruto and a shocked Shino.

Kushina was smirking proudly in the stands, and it was probably her that taught him to use his chakra to guard against the Aburame techniques.

Naruto seemed to know the real purpose of the exams, which was basically to show off that one was Chunin material. He summoned enough Shadow Clones to fill the whole entire battle field, forcing Shino to forfeit.

* * *

The blond reappeared in the stands by his teammates, a grin on his face.

"Not bad." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura nodded, already on her feet, for her match was next.

"Kaguya Sakura VS Hyuuga Neji." Genma called.

Sakura looked up at her name.

Naruto grinned and patted her on the back. "Go Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke just smirked.

Kakashi ruffled her hair for a second before gently pushing her in the direction of the stairs, where Kimimaro was waiting for her.

Sakura stalked away from her team, trying to shake off the warm, unfamiliar feeling within her chest.

Kimimaro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try to hold it in." He told her gently. "But if it escalates, I'll stop you."

Sakura nodded gratefully."Thank you."

Kimimaro nodded. "Save the dances until they are absolutely necessary." He paused. "The Shikotsumyaku is the most superior form of Taijutsu. The Hyuuga may claim that spot for their Juken, but that is only with the aid of their Byakugan. Even then, the bones of us Kaguya can be reinforced by chakra. Not even the gentle fist can penetrate out several layers of defense that easily."

Sakura nodded, and Kimimaro drew back. "Good luck."

Sakura channeled the Blood Lust she felt bubbling within her into her smirk. "I don't need luck."

She saw something swirl within Kimimaro's eyes too, and knew that he was already as deep in the sea of chaos as she was.

She then turned and jumped off the balcony landing in a neat crouch. Neji was already waiting for her, but she took her time getting into position.

Once he looked at both sides, Genma started the match.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was a well known prodigy of the Hyuuga branch family.

There were rumors that hr may be picked to be the next heir of the Hyuuga clan. After all, his father was the younger twin brother of the current Hyuuga head. It was possible, especially due to his skills.

Neji nodded curtly before he shot forward for the first move.

Sakura dodged the first blow and jumped back to avoid the next.

She blocked the next with her arm in order to see the damage it dealt. She felt her reinforced bones strain under the attack but the chakra didn't get past her defense.

She kicked out to make the Hyuuga draw back and they both gave each other an once over.

With her medical ninjutsu and knowledge, she would be able to unblock any blocked tenketsu. However, it would probably cost her chakra, and even if she did win, using up all her chakra in the first match would mean her loss anyways.

Then again, holding back too much would cost her. Close combat was a specialty to both sides, but that also gave Sakura an advantage. Growing up with Zabuza and Haku, she had picked up an impressive amount of long range backup skills as well.

The Silent Killing would probably not help here, for it was close to impossible to sneak up on a Hyuuga, due to those creepy white eyes.

Then she would have to go for long range attacks that were visible, but one wasn't able to dodge.

She kept a careful eye on her opponent and reached into her pouch, pulling out a scroll.

She was confident in her speed.

She would have to be, for she would had had to match Haku.

She shifted the Kubikiribocho strapped to her back, so that it was easier to reach the handle, knowing that with the blade, the longer reach would give her an advantage.

This time, she moved in first. She ran her chakra through the whole entire scroll before she threw it into the air. There was a puff of smoke, before two barrels appeared in front of her.

Neji narrowed his eyes, no doubt able to see inside.

Sakura kicked the barrels into the walls, making the water within pour out.

Neji tensed, not very sure where this was going.

Even if he could see it, it would be no good if he couldn't dodge it.

"Suiton: Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" Five water clones appeared from puddles.

Neji lowered into the gentle fist stance. "Clones are no use. I can see which is the real one." Sakura ignored him. She knew that anyways. Her clones ran Neji, who took no time in getting rid of them. The clones collapsed into water at his feet.

"Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!" Sakura took a deep breath, and after she decided that it was enough, breathed out the water in her stomach at the slightly wet prodigy, who flew to the side to dodge it. Sakura threw a kunai, then substituted with it mid air, so that she was behind him.

"Tenshi Sendan!" The bullets made of her bones drilled towards Neji. The Hyuuga whirled around mid air, but he couldn't dodge. He pulled out a kunai, knocking the projectiles aside. Sakura pushed him back with her drilling bone technique and senbon.

The moment Neji had stepped into the biggest body of water, a water clone popped up. Sakura used this split second advantage to fly through a set of hand signs, then clapped her hands together.

"Suiton: Suiro no jutsu!"

A split second later, Neji was floating within a sphere of water. Air bubbles escaped Neji's mouth, before he managed to contain his shock.

Sakura watched him struggle around for a while, before she reached over her shoulder with her free right arm to reach for the Kubikiribocho, before a thought stopped her.

She tensed herself, hoping that this known prodigy really was a prodigy.

It had been some time since she had had some fun.

* * *

**So, here's chapter fourteen!**

_**Darque: So, I'm back from Taiwan!**_

**Raven: How was your trip? Did you get me anything?**

_**Darque: It was okay la~ I got you something too! Look forwards to it, cause I'll send it over!**_

**Raven: What?**

_**Darque: It's a whole list of bills!**_

**Raven: Bills?**

_**Darque: Yeah. I had a lot of free time during the night, so I sorted through everything your owed me.**_

**Raven: Uh...I think I hear my mother calling me...I need to go...I'll come back in ten years. _'RAVEN HAD LOGGED OUT'_**

_**Darque: Hey! Dude! You owe me like, more than your entire life's fortune!**_

**Raven:**

_**Darque: GAH! (#Q*J:OFSAU#&amp;YQOYU% *#%&amp;^$(* **_

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

Sakura waited patiently for Neji to sort things through in his head. The sudden surge of chakra she felt warned her quickly enough.

Her water prison collapsed in a slash of water, both from Neji's technique and her lost contact with it.

Neji gasped for air even as he created space between them.

Sakura straightened. Keeping an eye on Neji, she pulled out another scroll. She then yanked her sword off her back and sealed it, before tucking the scroll back into her pouch.

"Both our clan techniques are Tajitsu styles." She called. "You Hyuuga seem to have the idea that your style is the most superior Taijutsu style." She held her right arm in front of her and began moving her fingers. She felt the bones within her arm beginning to move, and she could tell from the way Neji tensed that he could see the movement too. "It probably would be, if the Kaguya Massacre had killed every single one of us."

Bones sprouted out of her arms. She shifted a little and the knife sharp bones glinted dangerously.

Deciding that the Hyuuga had recovered enough, she moved in to attack. The Hyuuga's white eyes blazed, and he moved in turn, dodging and blocking her attacks. He kicked out at her, and just about managed to draw his foot back in time as bones stabbed out from Sakura's chest, ripping holes through her clothes as it did so.

"Crap...I forgot about this..." Sakura idly muttered, scowling at the holes in her clothes after she had retracted her bones. She guessed she understood the reason Kimimaro left his upper body bare when fighting.

She knocked the Neji backwards when he stopped for a moment in surprise.

"My Kekkei Genkai allows me to freely control both my bone growing and bone reabsorbing cells. I can also control the amount of calcium and the shape of my bones. Humans have around two hundred bones in their body. However, I don't have a fixed number." Sakura said.

"Oh?" "Neji raised an curious eyebrow. He dropped into a Juken stance. "It doesn't matter. I'll just break through them!" This time, he attacked first. Fingers jabbed at her with impressive speed.

She dodged them all, blocking the ones that she couldn't.

She could see Neji's reaction as his attack was bounced off her bones.

At one point, he grabbed onto one of her bones. Ignoring the blood seeping out from the cut, he pulsed chakra through it. He felt it travel through a little before Sakura's chakra moved to counter it just long enough for Sakura to disconnect the blade form her shoulder. The bones turned turned to dust as Sakura jumped away from him, eyes narrowed.

"It's my turn now!"

_'Yanagi no Mai!'_

She grew bones out of her palms, her elbows, and after a second thought, out of her knees and her back. Using them, she parried Neji's continuous chakra laced attacks with bones. She forced him back by lengthening her bones to cover more distance, and soon she had him cornered.

Neji was breathing heavily, both from the movement and his continuous use of the Byakugan and the Juken.

He narrowed his eyes.

He had never met anyone who could keep up with him. Lee may have been faster than him but once Neji managed to catch him with with fingers, just a brush was enough to knock him off long enough for him to overpower him.

However, not only was this girl probably faster than him, her bones nullified him attacks. She had impressive chakra control as well.

Attacking through the bones by sending in waves may be the only way to truly counter her.

Sakura's upper arm sprouted a bone and she grabbed it, yanking it out. She gripped the bone hilt of the sword and lowered herself to the ground.

_'Tsubaki no Mai!'_

She flew forward, her attacks as fast and as chaotic as any experienced Kaguya. Neji managed to keep up with her, his Byakugan glowing.

_Maybe his Byakugan let him see through the afterimages. Then..._

Sakura upped her speed. She was confident in her stamina. Her bones absorbed most of the shock, so she didn't waste any unnecessary energy on righting herself or keeping her balance. She could focus all her energy on her speed and her attacks.

She would just have to tire him out.

* * *

And came that satisfying moment where Neji's Byakugan flickered, before the veins prodding out around his eyes slowly vanished.

Neji's eyes widened and Sakura shot him the most superior smirk she could muster.

"What..." Neji's eyes grew even wider as he realized.

"You're out of chakra." Sakura told him mockingly.

Neji glared at her, eyes flickering as he tried and failed to reactivate his Byakugan.

He had become so used to relying on his dojutsu, finishing off his opponents long before he felt the effects of chakra exhaustion, that he hadn't even noticed.

Sakura's grip on her bone hilted sword tightened, and she flew at him with renewed energy. Without his Byakugan, Neji couldn't even see where the real Sakura was as her image blurred joining and combining with her afterimage created due to the sheer speed of her movement.

"It's over!" Neji froze when something sharp and cold pressed against the back of his neck. The afterimages flickered away one by one.

"The winner is Kaguya Sakura!" Genma called.

The audience cheered.

* * *

Sakura slowly drew her blade away from Neji's neck, uneasiness eating away at her.

In her previous life as a Missing-nin, it was normal to get rid of the enemy, even if they were disabled. It would be a problem if he or she were to survive, return to his or her village, and report them. Then news would go around that they had been spotted in a certain area, and Hunter-nin would be after them.

The Hyuuga turned around after a few seconds and faced Sakura. He nodded at her in recognition and she dipped her head in return, figuring that this was a way of showing respect, or something.

"That was some very impressive techniques, Kaguya-san." Neji said.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san." Sakura offered him a small smile. "And please, call me Sakura."

"Neji is fine as well." Neji told her. "Would you like to spar sometime?"

"That would be very nice." Sakura told him truthfully.

Neji nodded firmly. "Good luck in your next matches." He turned and began making his way up the stairs on the opposite side of the stadium, which was closer to his team.

Sakura made her way up the stairs. Deep in thought.

It actually felt..._nice_...to take part in fights that wasn't a fight to the death.

* * *

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned and grabbed her into a hug. "Neji's like, a prodigy, and you beat him!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "That was...impressive." He admitted. He nudged her with his shoulder, his hair covering his face.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was rushed...ish...**

**So, chapter fifteen...**

**In case you didn't notice, Neji's a good-from-the-beginning dude.**

**Yeah...**

**Our Gaara x Sakura fanfic (The Path of Endless Togethers) is going to end on it's 20th chapter, and we are hoping to end this one around the same length too...**

**Yeah...**

**Raven: So, to kill time for I have no idea what, we will be starting a small corner thingy at the bottom, where we'll think up of a 'Cliche no Jutsu' of the chapter, where we will basically write a 'jutsu' main characters/protagonists tend to have. I have no clue where this is going...but...yeah...Darque's up first.**

_**Darque: Okay...**__**'I-can-fall-off-a-building-and-keep-falling-for-several-minutes no jutsu?'**_

**Raven: Ooooo...That's nice, actually. My most favorite is the one from Noragami (Has anyone watched it?) where Yato saves the dude who tries to commit suicide cause he was very unlucky and his business was bad and stuff? The guy who was dating Kofuku without knowing?**

_**Darque: :) That was what came to mind for me as well...**_

**Read and Review~**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter SIXTEEN**_

The next battle, between Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara, was soon called out. The two made their way down to the battle field, and the match began.

Sakura had heard rumors of both. Lee was Neji's teammate and a Taijutsu specialist. He couldn't mold chakra.

Gaara was...well...Gaara.

She remembered how he had come to her hospital room when she was still out and had sealed up Kubikirobocho's scratches. She also knew of his sand.

When the battle started, it had seemed like Gaara would win. His sand was both an offence and a defense. The shield left no gaps, or so people thought.

What they had forgotten, however, was the Gaara didn't have his shield up 24/7. It detected danger, then it moves accordingly. Even the sand needed the time to form the defense. If one was fast enough, they could attack before the shield completely formed.

And Lee was one of the very few people in the world who were fast enough.

Gaara had a lot of talent.

Lee had none.

But he had hard work and preparation.

And he proved that sometimes, born talent wasn't enough.

In the end, Gaara finally caught the Taijutsu user with a well placed trap and knock him out.

Sakura could see that Gaara hadn't expected Lee to put up such a fight.

Had she not just witnessed it, she too, would have seen her Kekkei Genkai as a line between victory and loss.

* * *

The next battle was between Temari, Gaara's sister, and Shikamaru.

The Nara complained about it until Naruto knocked him over the balcony, where he landed in a heap on the floor.

Temari jumped over the edge and waited patiently for the Nara to drag himself to his feet.

Sakura decided that if this was the average skill of the Genin of the Shinobi Nations, maybe things weren't so bad.

She would never admit it, thought.

Shikamaru drove Temari into a very well concealed trap. And then gave up.

She heard protests form his teammates and friends, but she knew what he had done.

If this had been a real battle, he would have won.

Also, he proved that he was Chunin material.

The rest was the well known Nara laziness.

However, she noticed a few things too. Shikamaru's attacks were mostly based on his knowledge, intelligence, and patience. It could be said that Temari was a good opponent for him, because she was a long range fighter.

If his opponent was a Taijutsu user, like Lee or even her, he wouldn't have lasted that long. Shikamaru needed time to plan. He was good at stalling, but Taijutsu users knew to end battles as quickly as possible.

Strategy was important, Sakura knew that, but sometimes, speed was superior.

If an opponent got to you before you could lay a trap, or even come up with a plan, it was all over.

* * *

The last battle of this round was between Temari, the victor of her round, and Sasuke.

Naruto demanded that he win, and that they would all make Chunin together. Kakashi just smiled, and Itachi nodded.

Sakura nudged him, and didn't meet his eyes when he looked at her.

He just smirked, and jumped over the balcony. He looked pretty confident, and Sakura knew that in a way, he had the right to be.

Sakura knew Sasuke had a huge advantage in this battle.

Temari was a Wind user, and a damn good one. However, the fire techniques the Uchiha clan were well known for had of course, been passed down to Sasuke. His fire would easily consume Temari's wind and turn it against her.

* * *

Like any other prideful Uchiha, Sasuke dramatically revealed his Sharingan. His eyes flickered to crimson, glowing brightly even while the rest of his figure was hidden by the dust conjured up by Temari's fan.

The match ended pretty quickly after that.

Sasuke countered every single one of Temari's techniques with his own fire techniques. Thanks to his Sharingan, he could see exactly when she executed hers and matched the timing with his, taking full advantage of the wind to make his fires bigger. A few times, Temari had attempted to put the fire out with a huge gust of wind, but had given up, having to resort to jumping and dodging.

Sasuke's flames greedily ate up the oxygen Temari's wind sent towards it, turning the battle field red. Hungry flames lapped at the feet of the two competitors. Sasuke looked right at home, while Temari had her fan brandished in front of her, breathing heavily.

As a long range fighter used to overwhelming their opponent from a distance, Temari's stamina ran out long before Sasuke's did. There was also the fact that she had played cat and mouse with Shikamaru in her previous match, and it wasn't long before Sasuke just appeared behind her, out of no where, and the match was over.

* * *

The competitors were given an hour to rest before the next battles. The pairings would be announced in half an hour.

Naruto dragged his teammates into a empty room he had found and made them sit.

"Okay. Since all three of us are still in, and there are four people doing the fighting, two of us will be fighting each other."

Sasuke and Sakura began clapping at the same time.

"Wow. you actually realized." Sasuke smirked.

"Wha- Of course! I'm actually smart!"

Sakura smiled. "It would be better if you showed this smart side of yours more often."

"Not you too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted.

"The other person will be fighting that Gaara kid." Sasuke said. "He might actually be a threat."

"That sand of his might be a problem." Sakura added.

Naruto glanced between them. "You guys are..."

The two of them fixed him with a look.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing."

* * *

The sound of static filled the room, coming from the speakers set up in every room.

_"The pairings of the next battle have been decided."_

Team Seven looked up.

* * *

**So, here's chapter sixteen.**

**A little anti climatic at the end, but we didn't know who to match who with...yeah...sorry...**

**Can people just tell us through a review, which battle pairings they want to see?**

**Sasuke x Naruto and Sakura x Gaara**

**or**

**Gaara x Sasuke and Sakura x Naruto.**

* * *

_**Darque: My mom's yelling at me to sleep, so I'm gonna have to keep this short.**_

**Raven: This might be the first time you're actually sleeping before me.**

_**Darque: Yay~ (Note the sarcasm.)**_

**Raven: But well, we have school tomorrow, so I guess that's understandable.**

_**Darque: Yeah...I...dislike school.**_

**Raven: I know.**

_**Darque: It's very boring.**_

**Raven: I know.**

_**Darque: I just wanna stay at home and laptop all day~**_

**Raven: I know~**

_**Darque: I'm gonna 'go to bed'. (Read: Fanfic under the blanket.)**_

**Raven: I know.**

**_Darque: What's your problem?_**

**Raven: Nothing. Just that I've heard your 'rants of life' so many times that I know most of the things you complain about.**

_**Darque: Huh...okay...uh...well...yeah...BAI~**_

**Raven: Bye...**

**Read and Review~**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter EIGHTEEN**_

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to the arena. They, along with Gaara, were called onto the battlefield where Genma introduced them to the audience. They were then sent up to the stands as he ran through the Chunin exams up to now. Kakashi greeted them cheerily while Baki, Gaara's teacher, as well as his siblings, pulled him aside to wish him good luck.

Kakashi pulled them to the side and patted each of them on the head. "I know that either way, you'll be fighting each other." He said. "But you have to remember that winning isn't what makes you Chunin. Show off everything you learnt, as much as you can. Leaving an impression and proving that you are Chunin material is much more important." He tapped his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "And since two of you will be against each other, that's one down..." His expression suddenly turned serious. "Whoever is against Gaara must win." He said.

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Why's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I made a bet with Anko." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "I win a copy of the Icha Icha Special Edition coming out next week if two of you win your matches."

"Betting on your students?" Sakura asked. "How vulgar."

Kakashi blinked innocently at her. "I believe you, of all people, do not get to accuse me of being vulgar."

Sakura plastered on a look of being offended. "Oh, Kakashi, how could you accuse me of such things?" She hissed when Sasuke whacked her over the head.

"Enough with the drama." He said. "Genma is calling us."

"Well, bet or no bet, I wish you good luck." Kakashi smiled. "Though you winning will benefit both of us, so I don't see why-"

Sasuke sighed loudly and Kakashi closed his mouth, though he did not stop smiling. "Now off you go, little minions~"

Naruto grinned. "We'll all make Chunin." He said. "I'm sure of it."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Sakura cracked her neck. "We better." She muttered. "I'd hate to think I wasted the past month of life on written tests and preliminaries and training for nothing."

* * *

The three of them once again joined Gaara at the stands. Everyone held their breath as the names flashed through the machine and a loud "YES!" echoed through the area. Naruto pumped his fist into the air and shot Sasuke a grin. "Seems like we're fighting first!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately."

Naruto's loud complaints were largely ignored. Genma tried to calm them down while Sakura and Gaara were sent back up to the stands. Sakura shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye and offered him the faintest of nods. The Suna Genin simply returned it and the two of them stood with a respectable space between them and wordlessly turned to watch the fight. Sakura thought for a second before she clambered up to sit on the rail and yelled down at the arguing boys. "Hurry up, you idiots! I didn't come this far to watch you kill each other off with your petty insults!"

That seemed to do the trick. Naruto turned to stare at her, mouth falling open while Sasuke glared at her and snorted. Argument forgotten, the two of them allowed Genma to instruct them on where to stand. Once ready, the man called for the match to begin.

"Seems like one of us will have to drop out before the finals." Naruto said, grinning.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked in return. "Unfortunately, it's going to be you, Dobe."

"Bring it on!" A dozen shadow clones poofed into existence. Each one threw an insult before leaping towards Sasuke. The Uchiha began destroying the clones with practiced ease. Sakura noted that Naruto had vanished from where to had been standing and Sasuke seemed to notice this too. He grabbed the foot that came at him from behind and when it didn't vanish after hitting it, he threw him to the closest wall. The real Naruto flipped and kicked off the wall, back towards Sasuke, who spun out of the way, destroying two more clones in the process. They entered a short Taijutsu battle before Sasuke managed to knock Naruto into the air. The Uchiha did not waste anytime forming hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A ball of fire flew towards Naruto, who created another dozen shadow clones to take the low. Two of them grabbed Naruto and tossed him out of range. The smoke from the fire and the destroyed clones temporarily clouded the arena and the only thing that alerted the audience of the upping in fighting level was the surges of chakra that suddenly weighed down on them.

The smoke cleared to reveal Sasuke first, his Sharingan activated and blazing. A second later, Naruto came into view, red chakra seeping out of him. There was a roar from the excited crowd and from the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Gaara smiling.

"What are you waiting for, Teme?" Naruto taunted. "Scared?"

"As if." Sasuke retorted. "Who would be scared of you?"

The two of them flew at each other with renewed speed and energy.

However, as Sakura traced their movements with her green eyes, she felt a little hollow.

This was not what she had been looking for. This friendliness and pretend battle had been new and interesting at first. However, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This fake scenario gave her no thrill of battle or the feel of blood through her veins or the refreshing feeling of being alive.

She glanced at Gaara again, who was watching the battle with wide eyes.

When she had first seen him, he had given of the air of someone who knew what battle was supposed to feel like. She would end up fight Naruto or Sasuke in the next round fore she did not plan on losing to anyone. But for now, she hoped that Gaara would be enough to satisfy her growing thirst for blood, because she actually _liked_ her teammates and she did not want to end up accidentally killing one of them.

* * *

After a battle that curled the blond of all those watching, Sasuke emerged victorious.

Sakura had to say, it had been a very close battle. Both had been driven by stubbornness and rivalry and the fight had lasted longer that Sakura had ever thought it would. Sasuke had been the one standing, though, when the smoke had cleared after a particularly hard clash. He didn't look any better than his best friend but he still managed to smirk up at her.

Naruto lay unconscious behind him. The medics instantly rushed forward. They quickly checked over Naruto then carried him off to the infirmary. A few gave Sasuke a quick check and deemed him able to move on to the finals. The Uchiha walked up into the stand with as much dignity as any victorious Uchiha and stopped in front of her. "I'll be waiting."

In the background, Genma called her and Gaara.

Sakura nodded, trying to shake off the sudden nausea she was feeling. "Of course. We'll settle it this time."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Good luck."

"Just watch." Sakura smirked right back. "I don't need luck."

* * *

**WE DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR HIS HORRENDOUSLY LATE UPDATE.**

_**Darque: We, or more like, I, got caught up with all our other stories and this one sort of slipped from my mind. I had this chapter half written for the longest time and I added a few lines once in a while but I didn't really have an idea as to which direction I want this chapter to head. **_

**Raven: Also, this story will soon be finished. We were originally planning for it to have twenty chapters but since we don't think it'll fit, we'll either have a few more chapters after that or we'll have an extra long last chapter to fit everything into it.**

_**Darque: If you're interested, tell us which one you want us to do.**_

**Raven: If you're not, we'll just flip a coin, or pull something out of the hat, or ****ini mini miny mo or something.**

_**Darque: Yeah, basically what he said.**_

**Read and Review~**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter EIGHTEEN**_

By the time Sakura managed to make it down to the arena, Gaara was already there and waiting. She tried to focus on Gaara by zooming in on his red hair but everything blurred before her eyes and she suddenly felt as though she was under water. Genma's voice was unclear and his face mushed up every time he spoke. The only thing that saved her from being crushed by the wave of sand that came at her was the sudden shift in the blurriness and she somehow managed to stumble out of the way. She felt heat surge through her, staring at her stomach and she left out a soft groan and wrapped her arms around her middle.

She could hear Naruto and Sasuke calling out to her in worry but beneath the nausea, all Sakura felt was thrill.

It was beginning.

She released the killing intent in a single wave, instantly clearing the haze. She saw Kimimaro shoot up from his slouched position, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Her brain began to pound, her blood rushing through her veins. She bared her teeth and clenched them together, feeling her bones vibrating beneath her skin.

The bloodlust she had been holding back since her final battle alongside Haku and Zabuza finally freed itself. Sakura raised her hand, palm towards her chest, and began wiggling her fingers. Her bones began moving and jutted out of her elbow. She lashed out, cutting through the next tendril of sand that came at her.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" She called. There was a pause but she didn't even wait for a reply. She had watched Gaara's battle against Lee and if there was one way to get past his sand shield, it was to outrun it. Sakura was pretty sure that not even Gaara's sand could completely crush her if she strengthened her bones to the max but the key words were 'pretty sure'. Sakura didn't think Gaara would be the type to kill her but she didn't know this for certain.

Thrill of battle made people do funny things, she could relate to that.

She tugged down the neckline of her shirt and formed a particularly sharp bone from where usual people had their shoulder blades. She tested its weight then twirled the blade around. She then hardened the bones around her body, just in case.

"Tsubaki no mai!"

She didn't know how exactly Gaara's sand worked. It didn't seem it was controlled by him, because even when Gaara had been unable to follow Lee's movements, the sand had still tried to stop the Konoha shinobi. She body flickered behind Gaara in the blink of an eye, eyes wide and taking in everything before her. She saw the sand in front of her shift and she struck out with her sword, speeding up before the sand had reached half her height. By the time to had reached out towards her, everything looked like it had slowed down before her. She spun out of reach and watched with satisfaction when the sand grasped at her afterimage. She used Gaara's confusion to swoop up at him from behind and landed a mockingly light kick before dancing out of reach again.

There was a shocked murmur from the crowd as they watched the noname pink haired girl with some bone related kekkei genkai fight the son of the Kazekage on equal grounds.

Gaara's sand shot towards her with increased speed. Still, it was nowhere near fast enough for Sakura to be unable to keep up. When the sand began to spread over the floor, she once again slipped out of reach and planted herself on the higher wall of the arena, so that she was looking down at the Suna redhead.

It looked as though Gaara was out of sand for the moment, for the sand didn't not attempt to climb the surface she was perched on.

Even if speed was not a problem, the reach of the Sand would be a problem. Sakura would have to split her attention between attack and defense. She raised her hands and narrowed her eyes a little. "Tenshi sendan!" Her body naturally pushed the bones at the tip of her fingers out. The projectiles flew towards the surprise redhead, who only managed to block the attack due to his automatic sand shield. Sakura clicked her tongue. It seemed her drilling bullets were not enough to pierce even the thinned out sand shield. Just for the sake of it, she gathered the force to a single finger and fired it. This one managed to pierce the first shield but dropped to the floor after hitting the second that popped up a second later.

"This is getting nowhere." She muttered. She moved to the adjacent wall to avoid the next sndy hand that made to grab at her.

"I agree." Gaara called. "I did not think you would be this difficult to catch." With a smirk, he clapped his hands together. "Ryusa Bakuryu!"

Sakura felt a faint vibration through the walls and watched in disbelief as the amount of sand covering the arena floor began to increase. "Uh, no way." She made quick calculations in her head then hoping that the speed the sand was increasing at was not controllable before she cut the chakra connecting her to the wall. She landed on the floor and a split second later, was already in the air again. With speeds only those with special Taijutsu training could ever hope to accomplish, she darted towards Gaara.

Strengthening the bones in her arms and gathering chakra to her hands, she smashed through the shield that popped up in front of her. Even as she moved, she could feel the levels of sand increasing. She jumped to avoid the next tendril of sand but could not dodge the other and was sent crashing down onto the ground, a tight grip around her ankle.

Last minute bone hardening saved her from the harsh impact but she lay there, wondering if Gaara would fall for the act. The sand around her formed a hand and began to encase around her.

"Forfeit." Gaara called calmly.

"You must be crazy." She replied, trying to mimic his tone. She got to her feet and while the sand kept a tight grip on her ankle, Gaara watched without making any moves to stop her. She tugged at her shirt then began untying the obi that held it together.

There was uneasy murmuring from the crowd and she could hear Naruto yelling at her, though she ignored both. She pulled her loose fitting shirt, similar to the one Kimimaro wore, off her shoulders, leaving her upper body bare, save for the chest bindings.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, eyes wide. "A girl such as yourself should not just-"

Sakura stretched, the crack of her neck cutting him short. "Okay, let's continue."

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little and raised his hand. The sand, which had been coiling like a snake around her, began to wrap around her body. The last thing anyone saw was a smirk before she completely vanished.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Naruto yelled, eyes wide. "She-She just-"

Sasuke scowled and turned to Kakashi, who had closed his book in favor of watching the fight. "Kakashi."

"Hm?" The Jounin turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"You've gotta stop the fight, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan-"

"-sounded like she knows what she's doing." Kakashi said.

"You don't know her." Sasuke snapped. "Sakura is like that, even if faced with death."

"And you don't know her either, if you think the thought of dying is anywhere is Sakura's mind."

The male members of Team Seven looked up to see Kimimaro standing by the rail. He looked calm, but even Sasuke could see the slight trembling of him limbs. He was breathing heavily as well, and he easily realized that Sakura had been acting similarly.

Naruto stepped forward. "She's your clan mate! You-"

"We Kaguyas grow stronger the closer we are to death." Kimimaro said firmly. "We feed on blood lust and evolve in an instant. Our Kekkei Genkai enables us to adapt to any battle condition." He smirked. "Don't you understand how much fun she's having at the moment?"

* * *

**So, here's chapter eighteen~**

_**Darque: Like we said in the previous chapter, this story will be finished within the next ten chapters.**_

**Raven: We already have plans for our next story and we'll soon put up a poll regarding it, so keep an eye out for that :)**

_**Darque: I am kind of excited for it.**_

**Raven: Me too, I guess. It'll be our first Ma-**

_**Darque: NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

**Raven: ...Woah...chill, lady.**

_**Darque: N.O S.P.O.I.L.E.R.S**_

**Raven: Got it.**

_**Darque: No spoilers.**_

**Raven: Oh gods I got it okay oh my gods dear readers I'm sorry okay bye.**

**Read and Review~**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter NINETEEN**_

Sasuke felt as though his heart was trying to make it's way up his throat.

The last thing he was was Sakura's piercing green eyes, shades darker than what he was used to, before they vanished under the layers of sand.

Beside him, Naruto sounded like he was beginning to hyperventilate. "Kakashi-sensei!" The blond yelled. "You've gotta do something!"

Sasuke shot Kimimaro the darkest glare he could muster, but the Kaguya had turned away from them a while ago. He was watching the battlefield, mouth slightly open and breathing heavily.

Gaara flexed his fingers, as though he was confirming something, before he slowly began to clench his fist.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and beside him, Kimimaro fell to his knees with a groan.

Sasuke whipped around to look at the Kaguya and the first thing he noticed was that the older teen was shaking, his arms wrapped protectively around himself. His eyes were dilated to the point he looked insane and a second later, the wave of Killing Intent hit him with enough strength to make his stagger back a few steps.

There was an explosion from the battlefield which once again called back the attention of the audience, who had collectively expected the battle to have been over with Gaara as victor.

Instead they saw Sakura, standing on top of a mountain of sand, wearing an armor of bones and a look of intense, utter pleasure of her face.

What appeared to be Sakura's rib cage had extended and torn right through her skin, curling protectively around her. Her limbs had been reinforced as well, and Sasuke could see the bones moving beneath her flesh, as though she had snakes living under her skin.

For a second, she seemed so far away.

* * *

Sakura squared her shoulders and rolled out their stiffness. "You're great. You're really great!" She giggled. "Like-I don't know!" She took a shuddering breath and straightened. "You're amazing. Did I tell you that?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits and the sand around him began circling threateningly around him.

Sakura seemed to take his silence as some sort of answer that pleased her and her smile widened. "Shall we continue?"

Gaara's reply came in the form of a sand claw. Sakura pulled back her boned fist and the sand structure shattered under the force of the blow. She leaped into the air and ran along the second claw, once again in the air before it could change forms to attack her.

One second, she was sweeping down on Gaara and in the next, she was gone.

A surprised murmur went up from the crowd, because when Sakura had previously displayed her speed, they had managed to catch glimpses of her movement. However, this time, the only thing left of her presence was Gaara flying across the arena. The redhead managed to catch himself before he crashed into the wall. He seemed to have learnt that trying to block her attacks wouldn't work, and had adjusted his sand so that the sand cushioned him when he went flying.

The pinkette landed on the sandy arena grounds, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Oh come o-"

The sand under her feet shot up, once again wrapping around Sakura. The girl yelped and one of her arms tore through the cocoon. Gaara once again clapped his hands together. "Ryusa Bakuryu"

The levels of sand began rising again. Sakura tore through her bindings and raced up the wall, perching herself a safe distance from the redhead.

She checked the distance between her, on the roof, and him, on a mound of ever rising sand, and reached behind her. "Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru." With a deep breath, she extracted what normal people would call the spinal cord.

There were shocked gasps and Sakura relished in the gazes on her. She could see several shinobi from Mist staring at her with wide eyes and knew that her existence would be making its way to the Mizukage's ears soon.

This was the power of the Kaguya.

This was the power Kirigakure had thrown away.

Her gaze landed on Kimimaro, who was looking up at her with the same intensity she felt.

The last of the Kaguya clan, two of the most powerful ever born, had been reunited in Konoha on friendly terms. Perhaps it was meant to be.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sasuke turned to look at Kimimaro, who was now clutching at the rails with enough force to leave a dent. "You-" He froze and slowly turned to glance over at him.

Above them, Sakura lifted her left arm, eyes narrowed. "Tessenka no Mai: Hana." Bones tore out of her skin and began wrapping around her arm,forming a sharp point at her hand.

It was as though she had a drill growing out of her arm.

"Don't..." Kimimaro whispered.

Sasuke rounded on him. "What? Is that technique dangerous for her?" He demanded.

"She pulled out her spine 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is in the nature of the Kaguya to use our bones in battle." He said. "That itself is not excruciating."

"But?" Sasuke asked, voicing the unsaid.

Kimimaro looked him in the eye and Sasuke was reminded that he is the one Sakura is going to fight when she beats Gaara. He wondered if whatever Kimimaro knew would compromise Sakura in their fight. "I-"

"The move she used just now," Kimimaro said, cutting him off. "The Tessenka no Mai, is made of two parts. The vein, the Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru, and the flower, Tessenka no Mai: Hana."

"That's what she just did." Naruto chirped.

Sasuke nodded at Kimimaro for him to continue.

"Simply put, the Tessenka no Mai: Hana is very chakra consuming." He took a deep breath. "We Kaguya grow stronger when fighting alongside our clanmates, both physically and mentally. We are-" He caught himself. "Were, advised against using it when alone of the battle field."

"Wait, so-"

"Sakura's mind is currently clouded." Kimimaro explained. "Probably due to the fact that she hasn't fully unleashed herself in battle for a long time. I cannot tell how much chakra she has left and she probably cannot tell even if she is running out." He took another deep breath, as though calming himself.

"You know, you don't look too good yourself." Naruto said. "Are you okay?"

Kimimaro turned to him, surprised. "Yes, why-"

"He's right, Kimimaro-kun."

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked up behind the white haired teen.

"You really don't look that good." Orochimaru said. "Is something wrong?"

Kimimaro slowly shook his head but sat down on one of the seats when Orochimaru gestured for him to do so. "Sakura's Killing Intent is trying to pull me in." Kimimaro admitted. "Sakura is the heir, or head, of the Kaguya clan. She is much more powerful in terms of aura and I am just barely keeping myself rooted." He takes a shuddering breath. "But I cannot afford to let go." He said. "Because if I do, Sakura will most likely completely lose herself."

"You said she was okay." Sasuke said, almost accusingly. "But she's clearly not."

"Sakura needs the chance to fight it out once in awhile, or it will just keep piling up." Kimimaro said, just as accusing. "You and your team have tried to keep Sakura on a leash and she holds back her blood thirst in order not to harm you. Sakura herself is trying to spend up everything that has piled up in this battle against Gaara, who she deemed would be able to take the uncontrollable side of her." His eyes become hooded and they glint dangerously when he meets Sasuke's gaze. "Do you know why?"

Sasuke did not look away but his silence seemed to be enough for the Kaguya, who curled back his lips in the beginning of a snarl.

"Because when she is in this state, she cannot control her actions. Her morals become twisted and she cannot tell apart what she does as good and bad." His voice softened just a little. "Because she does not want to unconsciously hurt you."

* * *

**So, here's chapter nineteen~**

_**Darque: I like Kimimaro.**_

**Raven: I know.**

_**Darque: I really like Kimimaro.**_

**Raven: I can tell.**

_**Darque: You can?**_

**Raven: Yeah. He's in a few of our stories and he plays major roles in several of them. His kekkei Genkai is also feature in a handful of them.**

_**Darque: He's really cool. I live him as much as I like Yagura and my beloved redhead pair.**_

**Raven: Sasori and Gaara? Well, they are also featured in several of our stories. We don't see much of Yagura, though.**

_**Darque: **__**He is kind of main character in one story.**_

**Raven: True.**

_**Darque: Well, I'm going to do write up the next chapter of whatever hits me first, so**_** yeah. **

**Raven: Mkay, I'll send you digital images of ice cream.**

**Read and Review~**


	21. Chapter 20

**POLL INFO AT THE BOTTOM (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT)**

_**Chapter TWENTY**_

Between the three of them, Haku had been the most human.

No matter how many lives he took, no matter how many had died by his hands, his eyes had always been able to see the beauty in the flowers that bloomed in spring and the leaves that crunched under their feet in autumn. He had been able to see the beauty of living even through the veils of sin and death that had dragged her Zabuza deep into its clutches long ago. Every cell of his body had been capable of showing undying, unconditional love towards those close to him, even if they were monsters.

To Sakura, Haku was the most beautiful existence she had ever seen.

Perhaps it was because he was a splotch of untainted white surrounded by monsters.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had stayed beside them, regardless of what they were, by choice.

Perhaps it was because he was actually as twisted as either of them, for he had forced himself to feel broken in order to act alongside those who he loved.

Perhaps it was because he had loved them enough to lie to himself and kill himself on the inside in order to pretend not to notice the tears of the child his parents he had just killed.

Sakura knew that it had been her and Zabuza that had forcefully molded the kind hearted boy into something he was not, and under the sadness and grief and the utter regret she felt, a twisted part of her she hated had been aroused by the power she held over him.

Sakura had always known that love was a blade sharp as any hate. It forced people to bend in order to please and so unlike the emotions she had heard many shinobi, including Zabuza, claimed made one weak.

After she had joined Zabuza, Haku had instantly taken a liking to her, even when she made it obvious that she did not trust either of them. She had thought that if love twisted one to the point one shattered their own being at will, it would be a weapon of her choice.

Then she had learned that there were those who claimed emotions were a weakness and there were those who claimed_ emotions were a weakness_.

Because some claimed it got in the way of missions, of inhumane acts and seemingly reasonless massacre and some used this excuse to put a front against orders. However, Sakura now understood it differently.

Because no armor or technique in the world could defend against an emotional blow, and the more powerful, the more paranoid one got, the more things they began to fear.

Power made one brittle and emotions could find its way through any gap in any armor. Only those who understood emotions, having given and equally received, were not only powerful, but truly strong, could embrace emotion as a weapon.

This had been what made Haku so much more better than the rest of them. He had given more than he had ever received, baring his soul to those who did not deserve it.

And if this was what it took to be truly strong, Sakura knew she would never reach that pedestal.

However, she wasn't weak either and as long as she didn't lose, as long as she wasn't defeated, she could continue to claim to be so, because no one would be able to tell her wrong.

She felt ghostly hands on her cheeks and warm arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

And Haku never liked it went she became like this.

The blurs and blobs in front of her began to clear, and 'the enemy' became Gaara, 'her teammates' became Sasuke and Naruto, and 'those in the way' became the civilians and guests of Konoha.

She rolled her shoulders, moving her bones so that the cracks echoed throughout the whole arena.

"Thank you." She whispered, so softly that her voice was carried away by the wind.

* * *

Gaara sensed the change in Sakura the moment it happened. The Killing Intent she had been ejecting almost forcefully instantly lessened and he felt the pressure he hadn't even realized was there lighten. His body instantly felt lighter and he was even more impressed.

However, he knew that the real battle was starting now. He nodded faintly at the girl then shot his hand in her direction. "Sabaku Sousou!"

The sand pooling on the ground below the girl shot up and Sakura did not fight it. Gaara felt her go limp in an apprehensive way and he tensed. Not a split second later, Sakura's foot tore through the sand and the rest of her body followed. Gaara saw patches of white he knew was bone from the torn bits of her skin and he placed both his hands on the ground as she shot towards him, her own spinal cord trailing after her.

"Sabaku Taisou!"

The sudden vibration sent a surprised Sakura stumbling. The sand under her feet shot up, latching onto her ankles. The sand in her area began to swirl, jerking her to a sudden stop and dragging her down. More sand rose up around her, and Gaara knew that he could not risk prolonging this fight.

Sakura whipped her spine around and with brute force, it tore through the closing in cocoon. She stumbled from the sudden force of her foot being released but she changed it to momentum, spinning towards his direction, arm drawn back.

Gaara had a split second to raised a shield around him before the vein like bone was wrapped tightly around him. Sakura gripped her weapon and yanked herself forward.

Gaara's eyes widened, but the shield he put up was smashed through as Sakura barraged through. She released her spine and it instantly loosened but by then, she was already directly above him, her bone drilled reared back, ready to strike.

Gaara had a feeling he would not survive if the blow landed, but it was too late for him, or his sand, to react.

And to his surprise, the blow never came.

In the last second, Sakura did a small twist and the two of them crashed onto the floor, Sakura straddling him, her drill held threateningly over his throat and more bones, bigger than ever, tearing out from her back in a threatening manner.

I've got you pinned, and I can kill you before your sand can get past my defense.

And Gaara was the honorable son of the Fourth Kazekage. He knew when he had lost.

A second later, the proctor announced the match over with Sakura as victor.

**We have put up a poll concerning the next story we are planning to publish. Due to the fact that only allows one poll up at a time, the format of this poll is slightly messy, though there are only a few options, so we hope it isn't too complicated.**

**The following questions are asked with the following possible answers:**

**-Which tense do you prefer? (A)**

**Past tense**

**Present tense**

**-Which Sakura characters do you like the most? (B)**

**A carefree, innocent, seemingly naive, misleading Sakura who actually knows more than she lets on (Sakura from 'A Wish Upon those Eyes of Green', 'Ivy')**

**A slightly insane, bloodthirsty, crazy and yet, can be cold and calculating Sakura that knows she's a few screws loose and makes sure everyone around her knows it too (Sakura from 'The Beauty of Life', 'First Time to see the World')**

**A serious, slightly detached Sakura who knows so much and yet, so little of the world outside those she is loyal to (Sakura from 'Red Strings of Fate','The Core')**

**A fearful, oppressed Sakura that is a shell of what could have been like due to past trauma who has a hard time breaking off old engraved habits. (Sakura from 'The Path of Endless Togethers'[First few chapters])**

**Like the above, the choices will be marked with either 'A)' or 'B)'**

**Please pick one from each.**

**Thank you for your cooperation.**

* * *

**So, not much movement and stuff.**

_**Darque: More emotional BANG kind of things.**_

**Raven: You really make me question what Haku and Sakura's relationship is...was...**

_**Darque: Nothing. It's purely platonic.**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: No, really. It's just twisted to the point it seems to be something else. You read about Sakura's thoughts, right?**_

**Raven: Ah, well, I guess.**

_**Darque: Well, a couple more chapters to go.**_

**Raven: No '_n chapters left'_s, though, cause we never keep those.**

**Read and Review~**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter TWENTY ONE**_

After Sakura had been announced the winner, the girl had stuck her hand out at the redhead lying beneath her, much to the surprise of everyone. She didn't even flinch when the sand shot up automatically to crush her limb; she simply held her hand there until Gaara's own movements made the sand crumble and he took her hand.

"That was...fun." Sakura told the boy. "Next time, I think we should have one to the death."

Gaara stared warily at her before seeming to see the amusement playing in her eyes. "Of course." He paused. "Good luck."

Sakura's grin widened and she pulled back her hand. "Why does everyone say that?" She nudged a confused Gaara towards the stairs. "I don't need luck."

* * *

Sasuke took his time down the stairs.

It seemed a little unfair, especially because Sakura's match had been unexpectedly long and Sasuke had had time to recover. The pinkette had stopped panting and she was smiling widely but looking at her torn clothing and the blood, she looked like she would collapse any second.

She had been given five minutes to quickly prepare and Sasuke had seen her stuffing herself with bottle after bottle of water.

However, not even he could deny that she looked as happy as he had ever seen her and when he took his place opposite her, she waved. Sasuke met her gaze and smirked back.

The proctor called for the match to begin but neither of them moved.

"You are not going to use your Sharingan?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke smirked, cockiness oozing from every cell. "Why should I, when I might not need it?"

Sakura's gaze darkened and her entire bone armor shattered. The holes created by them having stabbed through healed. "Then I guess I won't be needing this."

Sasuke watched her curiously as she pulled out a scroll. His eyes softened just a little when the puff of smoke cleared to reveal the Kubikiribocho.

Sakura could sense the Kiri shinobi's full attention on her.

A Kaguya wielding one of the Seven Swords of the Mist. It was not something you would expect and certainly not something you would see everyday.

Still, the way she gripped it and the ease she spun it spoke lengths.

"Well then, ladies first." Sasuke called mockingly.

"Ah, yes, go on ahead." Sakura shot back. She stabbed her sword into the ground.

The two of them glared at each other, everything that had happened between them slowly piling up. Together, they began flying through hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!"

Fire and water clashed, steam instantly raising into the air. Sakura cut off her technique halfway and with no support, the body of water collapsed. She grabbed her sword and swung it, using the momentum to avoid the sudden wave of flame and heat and darted along the wall. She made a set of hand seals, paused as if she had changed her mind, and instead, decided to finally launch herself at him.

Sasuke jumped back to avoid the bodily lunge and whipped out a kunai to block the next attack, which happened to be Sakura's entire weight behind the Kubikiribocho. With a grunt, Sasuke shoved her away and threw a handful of kunai at the girl. All of them had tags on them and Sakura scrambled backwards to avoid the bombs. Sasuke tossed another single kunai a second later and the smoke bomb exploded with a small pause.

Sasuke shot out a kunai which dug deep into the wall, created a clone, then used this chance to cast a genjutsu on the area, hiding the kunai, giving his clone as much realism as he could and blending himself into the scenery.

He had no idea how advanced Sakura was with genjutsu and he hadn't had the chance to find out or even ask but he could always try it out first and rule it out if she turned out to be superior, because she certainly was better than in taijutsu and their ninjutsu was at an arguable level.

Then again, he could not image _Zabuza_ teaching Sakura something as delicate as genjutsu.

A shadow appeared on the dissipating smoke and a second later, Sakura flew out of the whiteness. Sasuke tensed and the moment Sakura paused as his clone vanished in a puff of smoke, he swooped in at her from behind.

He realized his mistake the moment the kick he had landed tore through the girl's body, revealing him to be a water clone. With swift movements, the water wrapped around his leg, holding him in place and not allowing him to regain his balance. He lifted his other foot and kicked at the restrains, freeing himself just as something fell at him from the sky.

While Sasuke did not like to admit it, he was _not_ the best when it came to genjutsu. He had trained with the Sharingan and with his doujutsu, he was as good as any, but without it, he was greatly limited.

When he saw the Sakura who had landed in front of him stiffened, he realized that the effects of his genjutsu were still lingering, clouding at his image. He also noted that this was the real Sakura. He revealed a coil of wire from his pouch and darted forward.

Sakura yanked out a kunai and without hesitation, stabbed herself in the leg.

Sasuke faltered just a little but did not stop his movements. He noted that the haze had cleared from Sakura's gaze and opened his mouth for the first time since their battle had started. "You sure you're a girl?"

Sakura scowled and swiped at him with her blade. "What are you trying to say?" She asked.

Sasuke dodged. "All the girls I know are about their looks." He paused, realizing what he was implying, but deciding to push on. "You noticed the genjutsu. Why go that far?"

Sakura seemed to have caught up with what he had meant. She scoffed. "If I were to assassinate someone, I'll drop their house on their stupid face." She sent out a handful of senbon. "Also, because it's better to be safe than sorry."

Sakura deflected all off them before sending out projectiles of his own. "Huh?" He asked.

"Zabuza-san used to say 'If you sense something weird, it's probably you, not the opponent, because what stupid being would face you if they were feeling weird?'" She smirked. "And that 'In battle, pain is a good alarm clock.'" She flicked the kunai she had used to stab herself with, flicking blood on the floor.

"You could have just released it, you know?" Sasuke kicked off the wall he had been perched on, kunai held out in front of him.

"I have no idea how to do that." Sakura tilted the Kubikiribocho just slightly, and Sasuke sensed himself changing directions. He made a hand gesture and managed to get out of range when Sakura jabbed at him with a kunai.

Sasuke landed, taking in everything at once.

Sakura's location, his location, and the amount of wire he had wrapped around the area.

He smirked and yanked at the wire in his hands.

Sakura saw the flash of something metallic from the corner of her eye and instinctively moved to avoid whatever was coming. She felt something brush her arm and was a split second too late to react. Wires dug into her limbs and she was yanked harshly into the air. The Kubikiribocho fell from her grasp and a second later, she was crudely hanging with her feet off the ground.

"I'm sure you can escape this with your bones." Sasuke called. He tugged on a wire and smirked.

Sakura smirked back. "You should activate your Sharingan." She shot back. "You might miss your chance if you don't."

Sasuke wrapped his entire hand around the wire and shrugged. "I'm going to try something new today."

Sakura sensed the sudden change in the air and instantly recognized it.

She did not like it.

In a last ditch effort, she performed a kawarimi just as Sasuke released lightning chakra through the metal.

As she fell towards the floor, her thoughts were that Sasuke must have learned this recently, for he hadn't used this to his advantage on the bridge.

She wasn't particularly fond of lightning chakra, mostly because most of the people she had fought up to this point hadn't been lightning affinity and she wasn't used to the way it jolted through her body.

That, and she was water affinity, making her slightly more vulnerable to it.

She landed and looked up, smiling faintly at what had most likely saved her consciousness. The top half of the blade of the Kubikiribocho fell towards her and stabbed into the ground next to her. Pieces of the blade clattered onto the floor around her. The handle half hadn't been as lucky, though, and it stayed hanging from the, now that she looked at it closely, very impressive wire trap structure.

She turned to look at the break edge of the blade and hummed. She hadn't expected such a clean break but she hadn't exactly expected Sasuke to be stubborn about the Sharingan either, and in turn, she hadn't polished it up for a fight with it. She sighed, got to her feet and brushed herself off before turning to look at Sasuke, who had frozen in his position.

"Shall we continue?" She asked cheerily.

* * *

**Poll is still up. If you haven't voted yet, please do so :)**

* * *

_**Darque: I think I pulled a muscle in my leg.**_

**Raven: Oh, are you okay?**

_**Darque: No, it hurts.**_

**Raven: Wow, how'd that happen?**

_**Darque: I have no idea.**_

**Raven: Oh, okay. **

_**Darque: It hurts~**_

**Raven: Uh, yeah, what do you want me to do about it?**

_**Darque: Fix it.**_

**Raven: How am I supposed to do that?**

_**Darque: You're always preaching about your amazingness. Fixing a pulled muscle shouldn't be that hard.**_

**Raven:...You demands are getting more and more out of this world as the days pass.**

_**Darque: You're just getting incompetent.**_

**Raven: Oh, look, it's you with your big words.**

_**Darque: Why is that always your comeback?**_

**Raven: Because it's true. Good girl, I'm so impressed :p**

**Read and Review~**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter TWENTY TWO**_

Sasuke watched Sakura stare at her sword before she turned to him with what was probably the biggest and most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face and he had a feeling he was missing something big here.

Perhaps she was still in shock and what had happened would register in her mind in a few seconds. Perhaps she already knew and was forcing her emotions down.

Sasuke knew Sakura's attachment to her sword and it had been the last thing he had expected her to sacrifice. He had felt it when Sakura had begun trying to tear the wires and out of instinct, had strengthened his chakra output before releasing it.

He had proven that his wire structure was powerful enough to hold a physically powerful shinobi and that it was well woven enough that his lightning chakra traveled through the entire structure.

Had this been a real fight, it probably would have been a good move.

But it wasn't.

Sakura slowly got to her feet, as though she knew Sasuke would not attack, and took her time patting down her clothes. "Shall we?" She repeated.

Sasuke tore his gaze away from her eyes, unable to read her and unwilling to continue searching.

For as long as he remembered, he fought everything, from battles to everyday encounters, to win and to prove himself worthy of being the second heir.

Exchanging blows to connect and understand was Naruto's thing.

However, for the first time in his life, he wanted to understand what went through Sakura's mind.

Behind the mask of the overconfident and brash companion of Momochi Zabuza she wore proudly even after their separation, was an emotional girl chained down by the losses she pretended not to see and drowning in the blood lust of a clan that no longer existed.

But beneath that?

Sasuke knew that history and upbringing played a huge part in shaping a character, but beneath that, there was always a starting point.

What had Sakura been like before her own blood lust had torn their claws into her?

He looked at Sakura's freely smiling face and had a feeling this was just the surface he was brushing. So, he tugged at the wire hanging from the kunai in his hand and the entire thing crumbled. "We could, I guess."

Sakura's eyes brightened and she brushed herself off like she had all the time in the world. "Are you finally going to get serious?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged and he watched Sakura's eyes glow challengingly.

As Sakura lowered into a stance, Sasuke went over what he knew about Sakura and her fighting style. There was no doubt the Shikotsumyaku was a very superior form of Taijutsu. Sakura's battle with Neji had proven that, in this case at least, the Shikotsumyaku was superior to even the Byakugan.

He had seen Sakura's armor of bones beneath her skin and he knew that was not something he could get past without denting his weapons or breaking a bone of his own. He has seen her fight on the bridge, after all.

So his best shot was ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Since this was his last fight, he could go all out with his chakra. Seeing how Sakura had reacted to lightning chakra, he thought it was safe to assume that not even her bone armor could block against that. She had also claimed to not know how to release Genjutsu, which enhanced his previous thought.

Sakura did not do delicate.

He made a challenging gesture with his hand and Sakura was the first to move. She charged right through the rain of weapons Sasuke threw at her and Sasuke realized with a jolt that Sakura did not have an instinctive reaction to weaponry.

It was human instinct to move out of the way of anything dangerous approaching and yet, Sakura did not even blink when the blades cut through her skin. They were all deflected by her armor under her skin, doing no more damage than a ignorable cut and a bit of blood.

Sasuke dodged Sakura's harsh kick and only his honed instincts allowed him to duck out of the way of a sharp bone that prodded out of Sakura's kneecap. He lashed out and knocked Sakura's balancing foot from under her but she quickly switched her weight to her hands, somersaulting out of Sasuke's reach and perching herself calmly on the wall of the arena.

The Uchiha stared into Sakura's glowing eyes, full of challenge and excitement and he came to a decision.

Sasuke launched a fireball in her direction to buy himself some time, because while he was quick on his feet, his mental processing was faster. He was fighting against an enemy that was quite obviously better than him in the physical aspects of being a shinobi.

Sasuke knew Sakura was smart but he was confident in playing mind games. He had spent his entire life following around his brother, who was flawless in every aspect.

He would simply have to outsmart her.

Sasuke withdrew a kunai from his pouch and adjusted his grip on it.

Like he had just sworn, he would not hold back. He would crush Sakura with everything he had in his arsenal, because she deserved that in the very least and he was sure she would do the same too.

Not like she ever held back.

Sasuke smirked. The blood red of his Sharingan bled over his onyx eyes and he felt the satisfaction of everything becoming clear in a heartbeat.

Something changed in Sakura's eyes and she detached herself from the wall, landing neatly on her feet. The Kaguya leaned backwards and made a show of pulling out a rib. Sasuke, already used to this, still watched in fascination as the bone slipped out of her skin without protest and the gaping hole seal itself and heal without any interference. With his Sharingan activated, it was all the more clear and he had to admit, it was pretty cool.

As they stood there, not moving and simply staring, Sasuke remembered that last few times they had fought like this.

This was no longer a fight to see who could be nominated to become Chunin, this was a moment they needed to understand one another.

Back then, the understanding he currently could feel hadn't existed and beneath all that impenetrable bone armor, he hoped Sakura felt it too.

* * *

**So, chapter twenty two here~**

**_Darque: I had to force myself to write this one._**

**Raven: It did take you longer than usual.**

_**Darque: I dunno, it just felt meh, you know.**_

**Raven: Yeah, meh and bleh, right?**

_**Darque: That! Just that. You get it!**_

**Raven: Uh, no, not really, but I'll pretend I do for your sake.**

_**Darque: Thanks buddy 3**_

**Raven: Uh, right.**

**Read and Review~**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter TWENTY THREE**_

During a particularly harsh clash, Sasuke took an extra split second to lean in and ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for as long as he could remember.

"Is this fun?"

Sakura blinked in surprise and while the pressure behind her bone sword did not weaken at all, her eyes clouded for a second.

"I'm not sure, actually."

The two of them separated right after that but that was all the answer Sasuke needed. "Katon:" He flashed through a series of handsigns he could now perform in his sleep. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her and several layers of bone wrapped protectively over her limbs. Sasuke took this brief chance to lessen the distance between them and the moment Sakura lowered her guard, he landed a harsh kick to the side of her head.

Sakura was used to close combat and while her armor blocked most of the impact, the surprise was evident on her face.

Sasuke kicked off the fist that came towards him and landed in a neat crouch a distance away.

Sakura had a limited amount of long ranged techniques that could be used at this point. Even if she had picked up a few tricks from Zabuza, she did not know how to incorporate long range and short range to turn her arsenal into an advantage. She had the chakra storage of a clan born but needed a medium like the body of water she had brought in for her fight against Neji

He had a feeling pride alone would stop Sakura from using the same trick twice.

Sasuke bombarded the pinkette from a distance with fire ninjutsu and projectiles. It didn't do much in terms of damage but all Sasuke needed was a distraction. Using the precise timings his Sharingan allowed him to take advantage of, he began the painstaking process of shredding away at Sakura's defense.

* * *

With their respective Kekki Genkai activated, the battle quickly escalated.

However, to the two battling it out, it was more than a display of skill. To them, it was a way of understanding one another in ways possible only through the clash of fists. It was a clash of their views and in turn, a clash of what kept them rooted to their lives.

To Sasuke, it was a opportunity to finally be able to understand the girl in front of him and to be able to see the world through her eyes.

For Sakura, it was the chance to end the war that had been waged the moment Kakashi and Zabuza had clashed on the fateful bridge the night everything changed.

They stood at the end of a one way corridor, in front of two doors, each leading to a possible next chapter of the story that had begun as a tragedy and had continued as hope. They could only pick one between the two of them and would have to travel through whatever followed no matter what.

What lay beyond was invisible, even to Sasuke's all seeing eyes, and whatever door they picked would define them, and whatever it was between them, for the rest of their lives.

It was a point of no return and the foot of a choice they could never re do.

Or so Sasuke thought.

Because who was he kidding?

Just like Itachi was a prodigy and Naruto was unpredictable, Sakura was someone special.

This was a girl who knew no bounds. She was the last of the clan that had traded their sanity for their impenetrable armor and their unmatched battle instincts for their never ending bloodthirst and beyond that, she was one of few in the whole of Kaguya history to be able to cling on to the ever crumbling edge of reason, all by herself, for so long.

If he had to pick, he would pick the one where he could reach over the cliff and not pull her up, but place his hand over hers because who was he kidding, this Kaguya part of her made Sakura who she was. He would make sure she clung on to the cliff for the rest of her life and if she did fall, he would fall with her. By then, he was sure his hand would be attached her hers and he wouldn't be able to let go even if he wanted to.

But Sakura was Sakura, and she would probably never need his help. She had clung on this long and she could continue to do so for as long as she wished to. All Sasuke could do was give her a reason to want to hold on.

Sakura was special and she would not settle with the options given to her.

Instead, she would step in front of him and glare at the two doors like they had personally offended her grandmother. "_I am Kaguya Sakura." _She would say. "_I fear no man, and no god."_

And Sasuke could bet, that she would smash through the walls of the stupid corridor of choice without a second thought.

And when the girl turned to offer her hand to to him, he would take it without doubt.

Because just like Itachi was a prodigy, Naruto was unpredictable and Sakura was special, Sasuke had a taste for chaos.

* * *

"Come at me." Sasuke said. "You're better than this. We both know it."

To anyone else, it might have sounded like a taunt but Sakura heard it was what it was.

It was an invitation to bare her soul to him, just like he had bared his to her.

The pinkette skidded to a halt from where she had jumped to avoid a barrage of kunai. "You are going to regret it." She said, a toothy grin adorning her face. "You will."

Sasuke met Sakura's insane expression with a cold Uchiha smirk. "Try me."

"I'm counting on you, Kimimaro!"

Sasuke paused at the sudden change in name and risked a quick glance at the white haired teen up in the stands and narrowed his eyes. The Kaguya's eyes were wide and he almost looked as thought he were salivating. Turning back to Sakura, he saw that they shared the same look. He remembered what Kimimaro has said about the Kaguya and the full weight of the information weighed down on him.

If Kimimaro snapped, Sakura would lose control. If Kimimaro held on, Sasuke would get to see the part of Sakura she had never shown anyone.

His smirk widened and he didn't flinch, not when Sakura's killing intent hit him full on or when she began furiously flashing through a series of handsigns.

"Sawarabi no mai!"

Not even when the ground erupted into a field of ivory.

* * *

**So, a little late...but here's chapter twenty three.**

_**Darque: Sorry about the late update. I just moved house and my laptop is out fixing and the desktop isn't set up yet. I typed this up on my phone and it took a while because I suck at phone typing.**_

**Raven: I know, I fixed your errors and mistakes.**

_**Darque: Why do you keep doing that?**_

**Raven: Doing what? Fixing your mistakes?**

_**Darque: No! Interupting me when I am clearly talking to our readers.**_

**Raven: Technically, I am not interrupting you. I waited for you to finish your sentence then add my two cents.**

_**Darque: Did anyone ask you to? No.**_

**Raven: But it's my job, as your friend, to point our your mistakes.**

_**Darque: If you don't get paid, it's not a job.**_

**Raven: Volunteer job, then.**

_**Darque: Hm...I guess that works. Then, as a friend, it's my job too, right?**_

**Raven:...I...guess?**

_**Darque: I'll keep that in mind.**_

**Read and Review~**


	25. Chapter 24

**NEW INFO STORY AT THE BOTTOM!**

_**Chapter TWENTY FOUR**_

Sasuke knew that this was a fight and it was not the time to be impressed. Only those who had lived through a lifetime of battles could ever truly appreciate the skills and experience their opponents dished out during their fight. Only when two who had lived their life to the fullest could come to admire the opponent when they bared their soul on their fists and blades.

Still, he couldn't help himself from gaping in wonder at the field of ivory that had spread out beneath him. The Uchiha was attached to the wall of the arena, all four limbs circulating chakra in order to cling on and stop himself from falling and being impaled to death.

Sakura was nowhere to be seen, but seeing how this was a Kaguya technique, he was sure she was hiding somewhere. He glared into the ivory with his chakra but could not make out any individual forms.

He had never read of a technique like this. He knew of several techniques related to turning the terrain into one huge advantage. However, the closest to this scale he had ever come across was Sabaku no Gaara's Quicksand Waterfall Flow technique and even that that was more using his elements to mold the battlefield to his advantage.

This field of bones that Sakura had grown in a second was a part of her Kekkei Genkai and looking at its scale, he would say that this was its most superior form.

The limited size of the arena was probably also helping. Sasuke had no idea what the limit of the range was for this technique but in the limited space offered to their for their fight, Sakura had completely turned the earth to her favor. Sasuke's chakra control was good at best and after checking his reserves, he knew that with the amount he had left, he wouldn't be able to hold out for long. The longer he spent clinging onto the wall and wasting what chakra he had left, the less chance he had of winning.

Ne narrowed his eyes and carefully reached towards his pouch and withdrew a kunai. He had no idea where Sakura was but he would have to draw her out. He braced himself on his perch, ready to jump to the wall on the opposite side, when something shot out of the ground in front of him.

There had been no sound and no flickering of chakra. All that stopped him from being decapitated was his sharingan, which gave him a split second warning and he instinctively drew eyes widened a little when he saw a few strands of his hair get sliced off. Sakura lunged at him and Sasuke quickly kicked off, climbing higher.

Once he had put some space between them, Sasuke glanced down to see how Sakura had emerged.

His breath caught in his throat.

Sakura was glaring up at him, the bottom half of her body fading into one of the huge slab of bones. Or perhaps, she was growing out of it. This reminded Sasuke a little of Haku's mirror technique and if it was even an ounce similar, that made the entire field of ivory Sakura's playground where she could attack from anywhere. Going down would be a certain defeat.

However, Sasuke also realized that while the small space of the arena gave Sakura a ground advantage, it's walls and ceilings would keep Sasuke out of her reach. In order to get to him, she would have to lengthen the bones and see how she hadn't done that, Sasuke decided that this was the limit.

That left her with detaching herself and personally coming after him. That would lose her the terrain advantage and once she couldn't' pull any surprise attacks on him, Sasuke thought he had enough control and chakra to challenge her in an aerial fight.

Sakura seemed to realize this too and she flew up at him, bone drill growing out of her left arm and a bone sword in her right. He blew a fireball at her, using the momentum of releasing the technique to climb even higher. He grunted as he landed upside down and he casted a weak genjutsu to give himself a little time to recover.

The technique sucked out more chakra than he had thought it would. He was running out of chakra and it seemed he had underestimated Sakura's chakra control. Both born to clans and having received training from an early age, Sasuke had thought that perhaps, they would have the same amount of chakra. It had been similar, and if he had to be honest, he probably had a little more. However, Sakura's speciality in close range fights and years of backing up another close range fighter like Zabuza had trained her to be able to withstand long battles, especially when it was in Zabuza's nature to play around with his prey from time to time.

He managed to dodge and deflect a few more of Sakura's attacks but could feel himself slipping.

Finally, Sasuke felt his chakra flicker and his limbs loosen. His eyes began closing even before he lost contact with the ceiling and he was falling. Without having to see the shocked and scared looks of the audience or the rust of dust rising into the air, Sasuke decided that this wasn't such a bad things.

Suddenly, an incredible force knocked into him, hard, and he felt something wrap around his middle with suffocating strength.

"You'll go stab stab stab, you idiot!" A familiar voice snarled.

Sasuke heard the sound of something shattering and he fought to open his eyes. A glimpse of pink fluttered in the corner of his vision and around him were a countless amount of snow like sparkles, climbing up, which was weird.

Didn't snow fall down?

That was his last thought before something warm engulfed him and a lightning jolt ran through his entire body.

* * *

**NEW STORY:**

**Those in Between (Sakura x Sasuke x Itachi) ((If there is a pairing)) :**

**Sakura, a survived experiment, has skin that releases venom. To hide her from ROOT, she is taken in by Jiraiya and now acts as messenger for him and his spies. On a mission to find Tsunade Sakura meets Sasuke-the brother of a particular spy who pets her hair and buys her dango. Born to obey, she must take initiative for the first time in her life to save the people she cares for.**

* * *

**dun Dun DUUNNNNNN~~~~~~  
**

_**Darque: Next chapter is final chapter~**_

**Raven: Wohoo~**

_**Darque: I haven't started writing it yet, but may be a little longer than the usual 1000-2000 worded chapters.**_

**Raven: This will be out second 'complete' story. **

_**Darque: I know right? Proud bruh.**_

**Raven: We have more to work on, sora mea.**

_**Darque: I know that, fratele meu.**_

**_Raven: Well, you go work on that new chapter while I go work on that plot hole in our new story._**

**_Darque; Yes, of course, good luck :)_**

**Raven: You too...it's nice when we can go an entire conversations without Darque pulling a stupid.**

_**Darque:...I still here buddy. Want me to stab stab stab you with a toothpick?**_

**Raven: Baibai~**

* * *

**Read and Review~**

**Word count = 1234 :)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter TWENTY FIVE**_

The first thing that came to Sasuke's mind was surprise. He had fallen onto a field of sharp bones and he was surprised that all his limbs were intact. Nothing hurt apart from what he thought were newly healed fractures and the usual muscle pains from strains and bruises that were no doubt left to heal on their own.

There was no one in the guest chair but there were cards and flowers on the table beside his bed, no doubt from visitors.

A pity, really, because he wanted to know happened to the final match.

All this time, he had fought for the recognition of his family and friends. When he had climbed up to the finals, his father had nodded at him while Itachi had pulled him aside for a few quick words and Sasuke had thought that this was the first step towards what he was aiming for.

However, after exchanging blows with the girl he had come to want to understand, he began to think that it didn't matter. It wasn't that he no longer cared or he had found a new goal he wanted to achieve. It was simply that this recognition he had so long yearned for didn't seem to be something as big as he had always thought.

There was a sense of relief within him but he knew this feeling quite well, had felt it plenty of times before.

He would never admit it out loud but now that he thought about it, he could say that he had been _jealous_. He was jealous of the shadow Itachi was able to cast over anyone who associated with him and how this father seemed to have eyes only for him. He was the promised heir of the Uchiha clan while he was nothing more than an extra.

Then Sakura had come along.

Sakura who thought she could only leave a mark in the world through battle. Sakura who was so exposed and yet so shaded from the harsh cruelty of shinobi life. Sakura who had been uncertain and insecure and as lonely as him.

Sakura who looked beyond his title as Uchiha at him for who he was. Sakura who turned to him because she didn't understand the most fundamental aspects of enjoying life. Sakura who had asked him without words and shown him without actions that she trusted him to lead her towards the childhood she hadn't been able to experience and the future that could be.

He slowly stretched out his limbs, wincing at the pain. He carefully pulled back his sheets then ran his lightning chakra through the alarm that was disguised as a heart rate tracker, the Kakashi had taught him, to disable it. He then pulled out the needles attached to his arms and struggled to pull himself to his feet.

Just then, a nurse stormed in, eyes burning. "Uchiha-san! Please stay still! You have a mild concussion, two broken in your left arm, a fracture in your right wrist, a dislocated kneecap, all fixed, of course, though it could have been worse if-"

Sasuke winced and was about to think up of a plan when someone caused the distraction he needed. It seemed whoever it was trying to escape hadn't known about the alarm.

The beeping of a pager was heard and the nurse scolding him sighed and she darted out without a word.

The second thought that hit him was that it would be Sakura. She was impatient enough to forcefully yank out the needles and did not know about the alarm system.

Sasuke let out a sigh and began making his way towards the door.

He had a person to find, after all.

* * *

The first thing that came to Sakura's mind was confusion. When she had prevented Sasuke's fall, she hadn't been thinking. Her eyes had caught the signs of fatigue and her body had moved on its own accord.

_My bones will negate the impact better than Sasuke can_. She had thought. _I can take the brunt of the fall and not attain as much damage, _which now confused her because it had been a fight and it wouldn't have been her fault if Sasuke had fallen and gotten a little more than a scrape.

The Sawarabi no mai, which had never been able to perform during her practice sessions with Kimimaro had sprouted like the garden it was often related to, almost as though it had been enhanced by her need to prove herself to the boy in front of her.

Sasuke was unresponsive and Sakura had been uncertain of her ability to flip themselves when Sasuke who was both taller and heavier than her, unbalancing her.

_Slamming against the ground wouldn't kill her_, she had thought. _But maybe jolting anything would hurt Sasuke._

And like her Kekkei Genkai answered to her burning will, it had once again acted upon her wishes. The field of bones had simultaneously shattered at contact with her, slowing the momentum of their fall. The contact had been harsh and painful but Sakura managed to absorb most of the shock from the fall. Sasuke had glanced at her for a split second before he had gone unconscious a second before landing.

Sakura remembered lying there as the audience went into an uproar and soon, someone came to lift the dead weight of the Uchiha off of her. She hadn't complained and after confirming that he was cleanly knocked out and that she had, technically won the match, she smirked before passing out herself.

She scanned the general area for chakra signatures but didn't recognize any of them. The clock started a little past noon but did not tell her the date. She left out a soft sigh and proceeded to yank out the needles. She jumped when an alarm suddenly began blaring, realizing a little too late that shinobi patients trying to escape wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Out of instinct, she smashed her palm into the alarm device, instantly shutting it up.

It was too late, though, and Kabuto came charging in, a scary smile on his face.

"What are you trying to do, Sakura-san?" He asked.

Sakura eyed him warily then proceeded to yank at the last of the needles. The alarm, already broken, did not let out any more sounds.

"Nothing, Kabuto-san." She replied. She got to her feet on the bed and glared down at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." She made a mad leap for the window but Konoha shinobi must do that often too, because Kabuto was there a second later, a grip on her wrist. He pressed a point behind her knee as she flew past him and her balance was lost. With a yelp, she tumbled onto the gray haired medic.

Instantly, battle instincts reared its head. She twisted to land on her functioning leg and threw a few harsh blows into Kabuto's arm, disabling it just like the medic himself had taught her. Kabuto fells off of her and Sakura was about to make another lunge for the window because the door no doubt had nurses standing outside and not even she was stupid enough to harm one.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Sasuke stood there in all his bandage-wrapped glory, breathing heavily and Uchina scowl on his face. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. "Not trying to escape, right?"

Sakura blinked dismissively at him. "No, I just thought I'd jump out of the window for fun." At Sasuke's unimpressed glare, she rolled her eyes. "Of course I am."

And then, without batting an eye, she jumped right out.

Sakura thought she had been born a few decades too late. The time where people would gauge their value through the number of kills, when war had brought the ultimate value, was over. Those like her, who could only live and breathe battle, were no longer needed in times of peace.

And people like her needed to decide if they would cling on or let go completely, because there was no more chaotic value of life, but two fixed sides within a community, those who obeyed and those to who went against it. Sakura would counted herself to be the latter, though recently, thinking about being in the former caused a warm feeling she had never felt before well within her chest.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned up towards the caller of her voice and caught sight of Sasuke in his all glaring glory, boring burning holes into her head. She felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards and she mockingly waved. "Hello Sasuke, I didn't see you there, how's your stay in hospital been so far?"

Sasuke's glare intensified but under his dark gaze was something akin to amusement. "I believe we have some unfinished business to settle." He sneered.

Sakura made a 'come hither' gesture with her hand and Sasuke jumped out of the window after her.

No one heard Kabuto screaming at them in the background.

* * *

Kimimaro flipped through the hospital files and sighed for the hundred and first time that day. "This is..._worse_ that her final match." He finally said.

"Not to mention the partially burnt down hospital walls and that lovely garden of bones practically blocking the entrance way into the hospital." Orochimaru chuckled. "Tsunade was having kittens."

"It is no laughing matter." Kabuto said. His hair was a mess and his glasses were crooked. _He_ had gotten yelled at too! How was he expected to go up against crazy shinobi who jumped out of the window with still healing fractures and other injuries? Sasuke was supposed to have a mild concussion!

He knew there was a reason he had dropped out of the shinobi system to become a medic.

"It isn't." Kimimaro agreed. He glanced at the door which led to the room where Sakura and Sasuke had been relocated after their major battle outside the hospital. "To begin with, I do not know why you were keeping Sakura confined to the hospital. Bone injuries do not bother us Kaguya. We can easily regrow them."

Kabuto glowered at him. "You aren't making me feel better. At all."

Just then, they heard a crash from within the room and someone swore loudly.

"You idiot!" Someone hissed. "I said be careful."

"I've never done something like this." Someone else snarled. "I've never had to tee-pee-too until today!"

"It's tiptoe!" There was a loud sigh. "How did you manage calling yourself a shinobi until today?"

"I went _crash_ and _smash_ and knocked down everything in my way." Came the proud reply.

Orochimaru let out another chuckle. "It seems you're up, Kimimaro-kun." He said.

The Kaguya let out a soft laugh then threw the door open.

Sakura and Sasuke, who stood by the open window, the vase previously on the table now on the floor in pieces, jumped when he entered.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave." Kimimaro said. "I'm being paid to keep you in here." He added. "A-rank mission."

Sasuke snorted. "They sent in the other bone generator after us." He hissed. "Do something."

"What do you want me to do?" Sakura snapped. "Fight? I'll fight him." She took a step towards her clanmate but Sasuke stopped her.

"Idiot! Did you forget why we got yelled at in the first place?"

"Because Tsunade was interrupted during her sake-drinking period and she would have to pay to get the hospital fixed." Sakura replied easily.

Kimimaro winced. He walked over to them while they were busy bickering and scooped them both into his arms. Ignoring their protesting screeches and growls, he dumped them on the bed. "You cannot leave." He repeated.

"Ah, no, Kimimaro, stop-" Sakura grunted when the older kaguya yanked her back by her wrist then promptly sat down on her arm. "Kimimaro!"

The Kaguya turned to Sasuke, who was now tangled up in the sheets, and decided he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon either. "Give me one good reason I should let you go." He said.

Both Genin stopped struggling to look at him.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"It is just as I had said." He said. "Give me one good reason I should let you go."

"Because I am your clan head and I order you to release us." Sakura said, deadpan.

Kimimaro hesitated at this but Sakura only seemed pleased when he held his ground. Instead, the girl simply rolled her eyes. "Because there are so many things I want to see." She said. "So many things I've never seen before lie within the walls of Konoha. Between paperwork and the exams, I haven't explored the village yet."

"Konoha is a beautiful place." Kimimaro agreed quietly. "I was surprised when I first came here too."

"It's...it is beautiful." She agreed. "Everything was so _new_ and...and..." Sakura waved her arms. "So fragile. It was nothing like Kiri, where everything was brittle. Konoha...Konoha is breakable. Very breakable. And that's why the people here fight so hard to protect it. No matter how weak its core is, it won't break as long as no one gets their hands on it. Konoha is a fragile village with an impenetrable defense that comes in the form of loyal shinobi and the supportive civilians."

"And?" Kimimaro asked softly. He slowly sat up, allowing her to scramble away. "What are you plans for our clan, toushu?"

Sakura turned to him. "A defense will only be as good as its shields." She said. "And what better defenses exist but ours?"

* * *

"You're just shy, aren't you?" Sasuke blurted out of the blue.

After Kimimaro had let them go under the guise of them escaping, the Uchiha had promised to bring her to the Hokage monument, and the two of them were slowly making their way over.

Sakura froze mid step and turned to him, exasperation clear in her eyes. "Huh?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just saying." He hesitated. "You didn't want to admit you care about Konoha."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What made you think that?" She asked.

"I don't know, really. It was just a thought."

The two of them continued walking in silence before Sakura broke it with a sharp sigh.

"Okay, fine, I was."

Sasuke turned to her, eyes curious. He didn't speak, but his stare expressed his curiosity.

"Before the whole Kiri-Kaguya mess and before Haku and Zabuza-san found me, I was shy." She glanced away. "Or more like, I was a coward. Of course, I was a kid who barely able to grip a kunai properly, thrust out into a world where everyone was out to get me because of my blood."

Sasuke opened his mouth but Sakura raised her hand, stopping him from saying anything.

"It was Zabuza-san and Haku that taught me that only those in power were allowed to look down on others. Only if I were strong would I be allowed to look down at my pathetic opponents. Only the strong were given the right to make choices on the battlefield." She smiled softly. "I wanted the choices I wasn't given when my clan was wiped out. I wanted them so bad."

"So you became strong, in order to earn back the freedom you had lost." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura shrugged. "I think it was something like that." She said. "Being with them allowed me to enjoy the blood I had cursed more than once."

"The blood thirst of the Kaguya." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. "They let me think I was normal. Because I was surrounded by those who weren't but acted like they were, I was able to think I was as well."

"And we broke that illusion when we fought, over the bridge."

"You didn't fight." Sakura snorted and nudged him, hard. "If Haku had been even a little less kind, he would have shredded you."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. He was...kind."

"He didn't deserve the end he did." Sakura said firmly. Sasuke once again was interrupted when he tried to speak. "No, I'm not trying to imply anything. Haku simply deserved better. Unlike Zabuza-san and I, Haku never enjoyed it. He forced himself to, though, so that he could stay with us. I think Zabuza-san knew that too."

Sasuke kept quiet.

Sakura snorted. "So yes, where was I?" She blinked. "Right. I wasn't shy about admitting I liked Konoha." She said. "Like I said, I'm a coward. I know there's more to a clan and a village that housing and land. The Kaguya were wiped out of Kiri for turning against it. Everyone was killed. Kiri might demand our return, either as shinobi force or as prisoners for execution." She sighed again. "Kimimaro had been living here quietly by himself, until I stormed in and ruined it. Kirigakure knows that not one, but two of the Kaguya are alive and that Konoha is housing them. To Kiri, we are criminals."

"Being scared doesn't make you a coward. The line between 'scared' and 'coward' is if you can move past that fear or not." Sasuke said softly. "And Hokage-sama will never hand you over." He smirked, trying to brighten the mood. "Not with Naruto so attached to you."

Sakura snorted.

"You are one of the bravest people I know." He insisted. "Being scared and being brave can go hand in hand, but being brave doesn't allow you to be a coward."

Sakura eyed him for a second longer before she let out another snort. "What're you getting all emotional for?"

"That was you." Sasuke shot back without a second pause.

Sakura smirked at him and Sasuke decided that he did not want to hear whatever Sakura said next, because he was sure it would make him say something sappy and out of character and he would regret it later. "We're here." He said, a little forcefully.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but did not comment on his attempt to change the topic., She decided to amuse him and turned towards where Sasuke had been looking. "Oh...Oh!" She darted toward, eyes widening with each step. "Wow...This is..."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sasuke glanced over at the girl before he too fixed his gaze onto the village, full of life, spreading out below them. In the distance, they could see the walls of the village and if he squinted, he could make out the individual shapes of the civilians and the shinobi alike, minding their own business.

"In Kiri, you could barely see a few feet in front of you." Sakura said, a little breathless. "This is...You can see the whole village."

Sasuke nodded. "This is what Konoha shinobi are trying to protect." He said. "This scenery. The buildings and the people are all a part of it." He took a deep breath and turned towards Sakura, prompting her to look at him as well. "You're a part of it too, now." He said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened just a little and for a second, all she could hear were Sasuke's breathing and the soft hush of the wind tickling her ears.

"_This is the path you're going to walk from now on." Haku whispers. "I'm sure you won't regret it. It's your first ever self made decision, after all." He laughs. "You always followed me around. You followed my suggestions when shopping for equipment and even in restaurants, ordered the same thing I did. Look at you, you've grown up so much."_

"It's only been a few months." She whispered.

Sakura felt those comforting arms wrap around her again, this time unlike the time during the exams, not the ones that had nearly pushed her over the edge with guilt. These arms brought acceptance.

"_It feels like a very long time." Haku insisted. "Or maybe you just grew up too fast."_

"I was just behind." Sakura said. "I was naive and so stupid back then."

"_I didn't mean it that way." Haku chided softly. "You've gotten bigger, that's all."_

Sakura heard Sasuke's voice in the corner of her mind and Haku seemed to too.

"_Oh, looks like I have to go soon." He said._

Sakura flinched and pouted a little.

_Haku let out another soft laugh. "Or maybe you haven't changed at all." He said._

An invisible hand grabbed hers and Sakura griped it, afraid to let go.

"_You have nothing to be afraid of." He told her. "It'll be different for you this time. You'll get to taste the childhood you lost and the freedom you didn't know existed. You'll be free to go whatever you want to and you won't be bound down onto the tracks of fate Zabuza-san and I seem to have stepped away from at some point." He hummed softly. "You'll be free to see this beautiful world for the first time with your own eyes."_

"Even though it steals and kills and destroys without an end?" She asked.

"_Just like it gives and creates and brings to life." Haku said. _

Sakura sighed. "I'll give in this once." She said stubbornly, and Haku laughed again.

"_I'll keep that in mind, then." _

Sakura opened her eyes and just for a second, she saw a glimpse of silky black hair. She rapidly blinked and it was gone. In its place was Sasuke, standing right in front of her, eyes full of worry.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura blinked. "You're unnatural act of concern surprised me, that's all." She said.

Sasuke scoffed but did not comment. "What were you thinking?" He asked quietly, and Sakura had a feeling the boy in front of her knew.

"Who knows?" Sakura shrugged. "Just where to go from now on."

Sasuke huffed. "Why don't we start by heading home?" He asked. "Everyone's worried about us. About you."

Sakura registered that by 'home', Sasuke meant the Uchiha compound.

Home, her home, their home.

Sakura smiled. "Why not?"

The two of them began making their way down the mountain and Sakura did not look back, not even when those ghostly, calming hands brushed her cheek.

* * *

**Toushu - Head (As in head of clan and stuff)**

* * *

**So...It's a little longer...okay, at least twice as long as our usual chapters...but...**

**THIS.**

**IS.**

**IT!**

**Our second ever completed story is complete! (Wow, that mouthful.)**

**Thank you so much for following and keeping up with this story all this time. **

**Really, this thing became much longer than what we had originally planned. There was just so much we wanted to include and more things came to mind and...yeah...Truth be told, there was a moment of weakness where we thought 'maybe we should make this thirty chapters...maybe no one will notice...heh heh heh...' but we someone how managed to keep ourselves together.**

**We first started writing this in 2014 and it's been such a long time...or so it feels. There was a time we kinda drifted away from it but it was you loyal readers that convinced us to finish it and we're really proud of it.**

**We will now be reading over the chapters to fix bits and pieces, though nothing major with be altered, since if we begin that, it we will never be able to finish this story.**

**This will probably not get a sequel, though since we adore Kimimaro, we'll probably have more Kimimaro related stuff in the future. (If you like things like that, check out _Ivy). _(That shameless advertising, though)**

**Once again, thank you for your support and we hope you continue to do so in the future.**

**We have a couple of other stories out, so please do check them out if you haven't done so yet~**

**Read and Review~**


End file.
